


【盾冬】串联谐振

by vikaka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikaka/pseuds/vikaka
Summary: 沿用一部分MCU设定，但故事发生在很久以后。





	1. Chapter 1

梦里，他回到五十年前，尤里卡的廉价旅馆，窗外不停吹来海风和泡沫塑料垃圾的气味。他从床上爬起，脑袋疼得呲牙咧嘴，他突然意识到他没有记忆，想不起自己的身份，想不起自己的年龄，恍惚间他只记得自己叫史蒂夫。

史蒂夫。

然后他醒了，茫然地盯着天花板。现实和梦境似乎也没多大区别，唯一的变化就是他的头不疼了。一只手按着他，把他按回柔软的床垫。是个留胡茬的男人，棕色发丝已经垂至肩部，五官端正，而且非常好看。

“嘘，”对方说，“让我看看你。”

史蒂夫僵住不动。他不知道自己为什么要听对方的话，也许是因为他的大脑尚且混沌，也可能是对方的眼睛太过迷人，那半透明的灰蓝色就像涂在教堂玻璃窗上的水彩。

不知道是不是错觉，他总觉得在哪里看过这双眼睛。

男人捏住他的下巴，动作有些粗鲁，他感觉不快，当即拍开对方的手。对方拧眉，却也没说什么，他打量史蒂夫的方式就像顾客在打量橱窗里的全息模特，冷冰冰的，带着审视和评判的意味。

“真的很像，”男人细细盯着他的脸，“是我见过最像的，基本上算是完美了。你的手术一定不便宜。”

“什么？”史蒂夫听不懂他的话。

“你的整容手术。”男人耸肩，“每个人都整容，不是吗？科技和时尚都飙升得和火箭一样快，大街上只剩下好看的脸。据我所知有4%的人愿意整容成美国队长，你算是个随大流的。”

美国队长，一个早已不在人世的超级英雄，和其他英雄一起被时间淘汰了，就像过气偶像一样。史蒂夫只记得这个，可也不知道为什么，谈起美国队长，他发现男人的表情似乎丰富了许多。

至少他会笑了，歪着嘴，笑得轻佻又哀伤。很快，这两种相互矛盾的表情在他脸上消退，就像被刻意隐藏。史蒂夫看着他，眉头皱了起来。

“我想提问。”他说。

“问吧。”

“这里是哪里，你是谁？”史蒂夫连珠炮一样问道，“我又是谁，我怎么会在这里？”

“悠着点，老兄，”男人哼了声，“这里是芝加哥的假日酒店，你可以叫我巴基，我带你过来是因为你是我的任务——等会儿，”他眯起眼，“你不记得自己是谁？”

史蒂夫点头。

“名字呢？”

“史蒂夫。”

巴基大笑了一声：“别闹了，我看过你的资料，上头写着No.239。你不叫史蒂夫，你怎么可能叫史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫不解地回望他：“那我应该叫什么？”

“我怎么知道。入伍前你应该有别的名字，入伍以后你叫239——我明白了，我知道你失忆的原因了，你为秘密机构工作，他们肯定给你装入了植入物。”

“什么？”

“就像毒品，搞乱你的神经元，这样你服役的十几年就变成了一场大麻造成的幻梦，等你退役以后，你根本不记得自己曾经对女人或者小孩开枪。其实这样也好，你会活得很轻松，省去大把的心理治疗费用，某种意义上来说就像洗脑——”

他突然顿住，耸了耸肩：“算了，也没什么不好的。”

“我做过这些吗？”

“谁知道呢。”

行吧。不过这就说得通了，他确实记得这个世界是什么样的，记得怎么联网，怎么用信用芯片买东西。他曾经是个士兵吗？他看着自己的手，掌纹粗糙，骨节分明。他曾经握过什么，就在虎口处，拇指与食指中间，皮革的触感以及金属的气味。枪？似乎不是。也许是一条带子，一条皮带，连接着某个沉甸甸的重物，另一头绑在他的胳膊上。

有这样的武器吗？

他陷入思索，巴基似乎觉察到他的不安，转而问他饿不饿。“吃点东西你能感觉好一点。”他给史蒂夫弄了三明治，还有一小杯加热过后的白兰地。他喝了，但酒精没什么效果。后来巴基打算出门，临走前警告他老实待在屋里。

“你知道逃走会有什么下场。”他边说边比了个威胁的手势。

史蒂夫回以沉默。

他没想逃，他压根不知道自己能逃往何处。直觉让他觉得巴基不是坏人，所以，随便吧。还有任务。巴基在他吃饭的时候和他解释过相关的事。巴基自己是个雇佣兵，说有个神秘的有钱人给了他一笔巨款，让他去寻找No.239。这不是他接过最离奇的任务，但过程仍旧曲折。“资料显示你已经退役了，”他说，“然而我又找不到你去了何处，后来我在一间医院的精神治疗科找到你，你在那儿住了有段时间了，还被人监视着。”

说完这些他就走了。真奇怪，谁会监视史蒂夫，谁又会特意雇人寻找史蒂夫呢？对于一个没有记忆的人来说答案就是一团混沌。更令他困惑的还是巴基，作为一个雇佣兵，他对任务对象的态度有些暧昧得不正常，一开始的打量，还有后来的聊天，也许他对每个目标都这样？史蒂夫搞不明白。

他打算先跟着巴基，等大部分疑问得到解答了，再找机会脱身。

巴基离开的时候，他沿着房间转到厌烦为止，没找到窃听器，这算是个好消息。屋子看起来是月租的那种，很久没收拾了。窗边放着一台拟感设备，酒店通用型。史蒂夫有个模糊的印象，他记得很久以前酒店唯一提供的娱乐设备还只有电视。他在拟感设备前驻足，桌上扔着几张芯片，外包装上的人有着和自己一模一样的脸。

《美国队长与复仇者联盟》

《全面解析美国队长·二战卷》

《我和美国队长》

也许是巴基租的，也许巴基是个狂热的美国队长爱好者。他拿起一张芯片，摩挲接口冷冰冰的半导体材料。他想起拟感刚开始流行的时候，很多人就是这么度日的。“只需一张芯片就能体验别人的一生”，这句广告词还历历在目。许多电影和电视剧也做成这种形式，观众不但可以和剧情互动，还能亲自变成特工、间谍，或者肥皂剧的男女主角。他见过有人花上整整一天沉浸在里面，简直就像灵魂飘离肉体，留在外头的躯壳淌着口水，目光呆滞，仿佛是个死人。

他放回芯片，心想也不知道美国队长本人有没有同意厂家生产这些。可能没有，但谁会在意一个死人的想法。有些人崇拜他，但更多的人巴不得变成他，或者和他上床，这些东西打着历史研究的名号但总归是为了满足窥视癖而存在的，不然大家为什么不去图书馆看影像资料？

这时身后的门打开了，巴基站在那里，黑色夹克下面裹着类似防弹衣的东西，手里拿着没有商标的购物袋。“换洗衣物，”他把袋子递过来，史蒂夫伸手接的时候不小心碰到了对方的左腕，触感不太对头，很硬，像是金属。

“义肢？”史蒂夫问。

巴基没说话，直接把袖子拉了上去。确实是金属义肢，光滑，坚韧，泛着银灰色的冷光。他好像不想解释他是怎么失去那条左臂的，史蒂夫也就没问，转身去浴室冲澡顺带换了衣服。出来的时候他看见巴基坐在拟感设备面前，牛仔裤被后腰的硬物撑起四四方方的一块，看样子是把手枪。

“如果你想找点事做我可以让给你。”

史蒂夫回答不用。

“行吧，”巴基咕哝，“随便你干什么，别出去就行。”

然后他开始鼓捣自己的脖颈，拔下一个防尘塞，再把电极接入脑袋后面的插槽。他看的是《我和美国队长》，等运行指示灯变成平稳的绿色，巴基的一部分灵魂也就飘离了现场。史蒂夫盯着他腰上的枪，心想现在他可以把它抢过来，用此威胁巴基然后逃走。巴基就这样暴露自己的后背，似乎完全不怕他这么干，也许是对只身实力的绝对自信，也许这就是一个测试史蒂夫的陷阱？

他呼出一口气，站在原地没动。

接下来的一个小时漫长而且无趣。史蒂夫在房间里踱步，把柜子一个个打开又关上。他找到巴基的行李，空荡荡的武器袋，无数个写着不同名字的证件。没有任何帮助。他坐回床沿，又翻了一会儿杂志。有条消息说AI管理局弄丢了一个人工智能，这让他觉得很好笑。

后来他花了更长的世界打量巴基，他发现巴基没有流口水，也没有对着不存在的幻境勃起，他只是……哀伤，非常哀伤。史蒂夫不知道他在看什么，他的身子直挺挺地绷着，开始微微颤抖，几分钟后，一滴泪水顺着他的眼角滑落。

屋里的电话突然响了。

铃声响了一遍瞬间停住，全息屏没有映出任何人影，但巴基立刻站了起来，摘掉拟感设备的同时飞快地抹了把脸。“该走了，”他说起话来瓮声瓮气，像是鼻腔被堵住了，“楼下有车在等。”

“谁的车？”

“雇主。”

接着他就被巴基推出房间，一直来到地下停车场。“快点，”他一路都在催促，“别磨蹭了，239。”

史蒂夫蹙眉：“你还是换个叫法吧。”

巴基深吸了一口气，似乎在下什么艰难的决定。“算了，随你，”他说，“他妈的给我快点，史蒂夫。”


	2. Chapter 2

悬浮的黑色轿车缓慢下降，史蒂夫透过玻璃窗往外望去，外头已经是早晨了，灰蒙蒙的雨雾中隐约可见建筑的剪影。巴基又连进拟感装置里——没错，现在就连车上也装了一个，而史蒂夫只能傻乎乎地捧着平板消磨时间。

座椅开始颠簸，降落带起的气流就像摩西分海那样破开雨幕。巴基拔出电极，表情一如既往的忧郁。史蒂夫卡在一个八字字谜上，“谁在2012年拯救了纽约？”他自言自语。

“复仇者们。”巴基翻了个白眼，“你该补补历史了。”

他们走下停机坪，车辆在背后逐渐升空，汇入如银河般翻卷的车流里。面前的建筑仿佛钢筋和骨架堆叠的森林，蜂巢状的楼房顶部蓄着积水，踩上去哗哗地响。巴基在前头带路，进到内层，阴森的走廊喷着水泥色的油漆，两个姿态窈窕的女郎从他们身上穿过——都是全息投影——其中一个向史蒂夫抛了个媚眼。

“这是哪里？”史蒂夫问。

“造船厂，”巴基回答，他沉重的皮靴碰撞着金属地面，发出的声音好似枪声一样，“黑帮的地盘。”

史蒂夫回头，横七竖八的工业废料后头站着两个人影，盯着他们有段时间了。

“他们会挑事吗？”

巴基的手落在腰间：“有我在就不会。”

无事发生，他们一直下到最底层，找到一家狭小的古董店。门口的牌子写着暂停营业，但巴基看也不看就推门进去。里头泛着潮湿的气味，光线昏暗，陈旧的墙纸上弥漫着星星点点的污迹。“有人在吗？”巴基轻唤，“亨利？”

没有回音。史蒂夫猜测这个亨利不是巴基的雇主，只是一个中间人。他们沿着屋子转了一圈，一无所获，巴基眯起眼睛盯着四周，视线下移，史蒂夫循着他的目光望去，地面上有刮蹭的痕迹。

“暗门？”他问。

说对了，痕迹一直通向墙角，仔细看的话，苍白剥落的墙纸中间隐约露出一条窄缝。巴基将手放在墙上摸索，史蒂夫则瞪着地面，眉头渐渐拧起，他碰了碰巴基的肩膀，

“干什么？”对方不耐烦地说。

“血，”史蒂夫言简意赅，“里头渗出来的。”

巴基的瞳孔骤然收缩，接着，他发出一声短促的咒骂。

 

* * *

 

亨利死了。

一个黑黢黢的洞口贯穿了他的大脑，里头渗出鲜血和脑浆。他的女佣机器人被拆成三块，断裂的脖颈噼里啪啦冒着电火花。暗室如同狂风过境，所有的东西都被翻了一遍，连灯罩都碎了。一块黑布盖着桌上的控制台，巴基上前揭开，玻璃碎屑和飞溅的墙皮一起被抖落在地，控制台还是好的，但同样有被查看的迹象。

“我希望是亨利自己惹得乱子，”巴基喃喃道，“拜托是他自己惹得乱子。”

史蒂夫看他仔细检查了四周——也许是在检查有没有窃听器，然后往控制台里面塞了一张芯片。伴随着机器运转的嗡嗡声，桌子背后升起来一个半透明的投影屏。画面扩展，黑屏，白光，化作整齐排列的图标，“他们破解了密码，”巴基在半空中划了几下手，屏幕飞速滚动着，“操，和这次任务相关的文件都消失了。”

“所以是冲你来的？”史蒂夫好整以暇地问。他也不想这样的，可他总觉得这些和自己没什么关系，“你还能联系到雇主吗？”

“他一贯只通过亨利和我联系，”巴基干巴巴地说，“我没见过他本人，我连他是男是女都不知道。”

说着，他用眼神剜向史蒂夫：“说不定是那些监视你的人干的好事。”

史蒂夫毫不客气地迎上他的目光，两人大眼瞪小眼，直到某一刻巴基发了两句牢骚，又把注意力放回投影屏上。

“也许这帮王八蛋没有找到全部，”他像是说给自己听的，“亨利的控制台识别了我的芯片，这似乎激活了什么开关……在哪呢……”

“柜子上，”史蒂夫不假思索地指向旁边，“你看。”

有个不怎么明显的红色LED闪了几下。

“那就对了，”巴基欣喜道，“谢了，甜心。”

这个顺口冒出来的称呼吓住了史蒂夫，也吓住了巴基。史蒂夫觉得脸上发烧，而巴基盯着他的脸走了一会儿神，脸上带着奇妙的困惑，接着才匆匆道了声对不起，逃难似的奔向了柜子。

好在新发现很快冲淡了这突如其来的尴尬。

巴基捧出一个金属盒，盒盖自动打开了，里面只有一张拟感芯片，外加一张身份卡，上头的名字写着“史蒂夫·罗杰斯”。

“见鬼了。”巴基喃喃道，将芯片翻来覆去的看，史蒂夫也凑上去，他发现上头印着自己的照片；目光平静，身着淡蓝色病号服，金色的短发蓬松地翘着，看样子是近期才照的。

问题是——是谁？什么时候？为什么他毫无印象？

“这不是正规的身份卡，是伪造的，”巴基低声道，不知为何，他看上去松了一口气，“做工还不错，能骗过大部分的识别装置。应该是雇主委托给亨利，打算今天交给你的，我大体能猜到他为什么要做这个。”

“为什么？”

“为了你的安全着想，白痴，”巴基说，“不管那家伙是谁，显然他挺关心你的。你真的没有头绪吗？”

史蒂夫摇摇头。

巴基一边嘀咕一边走开了，听他的意思，他似乎是在抱怨“史蒂夫·罗杰斯”这个名字。史蒂夫仔细回忆了一下，好像美国队长就叫这个。难怪了，巴基肯定不会允许旁人与偶像重名，这下他肯定更加看自己不顺眼了。

史蒂夫烦闷地拧起眉，感到一阵没来由的失落。

 

* * *

 

他们找到一家提供双人拟感的旅馆，电极插进后颈时发出一声金属摩擦声，史蒂夫感觉汗毛直竖。他从来没接过拟感，说不紧张是骗人的。巴基看起来就平静多了，他调出界面，懒洋洋地调试着两人的神经参数。

“但愿里头不是什么黑客程序，突然让我们脑浆迸裂之类的。”说着，他捏起从亨利那里拿来的芯片，慢慢推进插槽里。听完他的话史蒂夫更加不安了，只是强压着没表现出来。

“别忘了深呼吸，”巴基望向他，“刚开始可能不太舒服。”

他真体贴，史蒂夫想。有时候巴基的态度会突然转变，就像现在这样，他会用柔和的声调和史蒂夫说话，仿佛史蒂夫是个需要被照顾的对象。但这维持不了多久，一两分钟后巴基就会幡然醒悟，换回冷冰冰的疏离，盯着史蒂夫好像盯着一个杀人凶手。这可真奇怪。

拟感设备开始运转，史蒂夫闭上眼，感觉来得很慢，就像在坐过山车，一开始要经过缓慢的爬升，你会感觉自己升得越来越高，胸口一点点收紧，接着，突然——

什么东西直直撞进他的颅骨深处。

先是画面，一堆支离破碎的画面：街头狂奔，周围的景物急速倒退，明黄色的出租车直直撞上脸部——海水涌入鼻孔，天空仿佛在燃烧——冰雪，飞速下坠——高速旋转的时代广场，光怪陆离的广告牌如怪物一般围着他，灯光拖曳出不可思议的虹彩——

他突然踩到了地面。

眩晕停止了，世界变得寂静。他看到夜空繁星点点，深蓝如墨，空气中弥漫着淡淡的焦味——战火的味道。但是没有炮声，只有虫鸣，脚底的杂草挂着露珠，一声呻吟从侧边传来，巴基也到了。

“这是哪儿？”他问。

史蒂夫表示不知道。

世界突然静止了，风不再吹拂，树叶停在半空。是巴基按了暂停，他眼前应该悬浮着史蒂夫看不到的操作界面。“意大利？”身边的人突然发出轻呼，“还是他妈的一九四三年，开什么玩笑。”

时间又开始流动，前方传来嘈杂的声音，村庄广场上聚集了不少人影，也许正在开庆功宴。他们沿着破碎的石子路往前走，巴基的表情愈发诡异，他看上去糟透了，视线犹疑，魂不守舍。史蒂夫停下来，担忧地扶住他的肩：“你还好吗？”

巴基傻傻地回望他，“我没事，”他语调恍惚，和内容一点都不相配，“我要去确认清楚，”他的声音弱了下去，“去确认清楚……”

他几乎忘了该怎么走路，全靠史蒂夫搀着他，那虚弱的模样让史蒂夫联想起毒瘾发作的流浪汉。答案就在前面了，空气里飘着烈酒的气味，一位矮胖的妇女端着面包挤进人群，周围全是欢声笑语。士兵们挥舞着手臂，用嘹亮的嗓音唱着什么不成调的曲子，唾沫星子喷得到处都是。一个配色鲜艳的盾牌放在墙角，它的主人被人勾着脖子拽走了，巴基直勾勾地盯着那两个人，视线中的贪婪与急迫几乎能化作腾空的烈焰。

史蒂夫屏住呼吸，天啊，是美国队长。美国队长和一个棕色头发的男人在一起，躲到了谷仓后面。他们头挨着头悄悄说话，一股暧昧的气息弥漫开来。男人是背对他们的，看不清面孔，但美国队长显然和历史记载的不一样，更年轻，更活泼——等等，他们靠得太近了，他们在接吻，天啊，美国队长爱上了一个男人？

更让史蒂夫吃惊的是，巴基冲了过去，像一头愤怒的公牛一样横插进两人中间。那两人立刻停下了，像机器一样呆呆地站着。好吧，原来这是一出观摩剧，不是观众能亲自参与的那种。考虑到观众体验，编程者当然会设置各种各样的事件参数，因为有人干扰，那两人暂停了一切活动，原地等待下一个命令的到来。

“你们到底在干什么！”巴基嘶声道。史蒂夫目瞪口呆，他看到棕发男人的正脸了，还有他的军衔，是詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士，是巴基，巴基，他们重名，他们长得一样，只是真人巴基更年长些，头发更长些。巧合吗？整容的结果吗？巴基对美国队长的狂热已经到了这种地步？

“我和巴基从庆功宴上出来，”美国队长用平板的声调说，“我们在这里幽会。”

“这不可能！”巴基歇斯底里地吼道。史蒂夫怀疑他要对虚拟人物动手了，忙拉住他，生拉硬拽把他拖向后边。“这不可能发生，这不可能！”巴基仿佛神经错乱一样喋喋不休，史蒂夫忙稳住他的身子，心想自己应该说点什么，说什么呢？眼前所见已经超出了他的理解范畴。

最后他说：“没有什么不可能的，巴基，这只是影片，是拟感而已，”他想巴基的愤怒也许是因为看到了美国队长的性向，“剧本是人写的，我想写它的人只是在胡编乱造。”

“不，不。”巴基虚弱地摇着头，“你不明白。”

“不明白什么？”

“这不是胡编乱造……这是对的，”巴基不知所措地喃喃着，“对的，正确的，场景，时间，地点，完全一样，完美复刻——这没道理，那些历史学家，那些编剧，制片人，程序员——没人知道，不可能有人知道——”

他甩开史蒂夫飞奔过去，史蒂夫根本顾不上拉他，他扑向美国队长，直接把人狠狠抵在墙上。“你们为什么要这么做？”他咆哮，而美国队长低着头，眼神平静，近乎悲悯，他回答:“我爱他。”

巴基像被一道雷劈中，短暂的沉默，僵直，颤抖，“你再说一次，你——”

“我爱他。”

“谁让你这么说的？谁他妈制作了这张芯片？！”

程序并不知道该怎样回答，美国队长迟疑少许，“可我爱他。”

巴基松开手，跪下来，啜泣着，像个走投无路的人一样崩溃了。声音和画面一同从他们消退，眼前是酒店的墙壁，漆成了白色和黄色。巴基蜷缩在他身边，他好像一直靠什么东西支撑着，但那东西现在突然垮了，坍塌了，灰飞烟灭。

“没有人知道，”他一再重复，“没有人知道。”

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

巴基又出去了，回来的时候带着满身的酒气，走路晃晃悠悠，嘴唇却绯红潮湿得像被什么人咬过。应该是他自己咬的，史蒂夫想，他希望巴基没有去夜总会酒后乱性。巴基看上去像是失恋了，失恋的人经常会干蠢事。史蒂夫想做点什么可总是碰钉子，从断开拟感开始他大概问了一百次“巴基你还好吗”，巴基一次都没理过他。

但是现在，巴基居然在冲他甜蜜地微笑。

史蒂夫有点懵，眼睁睁地看着巴基蹬掉靴子，走过来，袜子踩在地上发出如同树叶落地一般的轻响。“巴基，”史蒂夫努力换上最柔和的声音，他在后退，而巴基一再逼近，“巴基，你真的没事吗？”

“我好极了。”

“……可你不想谈谈——”

“不谈。”

话音刚落巴基就把手搭在了史蒂夫肩上，再一使劲，史蒂夫被迫跌向床垫。“我带了好东西回来。”巴基咧开嘴笑，舌尖暧昧地划过牙齿。他摊开金属的那只手，把所谓好东西展示给史蒂夫看——两粒半透明的晶状体，他把其中一粒放入史蒂夫的掌心。

史蒂夫还在犹豫。

“我不会害你，”巴基对他说，“我只是需要有人陪我放松一下。”

他的话语就像有魔力似的，一而再、再而三让史蒂夫放松警惕。他们互相望着，巴基的眼神近乎无助，这视线就像绳索似的缠住史蒂夫的心脏，让他瞬间就忘了今夕何夕，忘了时间、现实、一切，他脑子里只剩下巴基双眼的颜色，它们沿着脊椎席卷了他的神经网络。

恍惚间，药片顺着手指一滑，进了口腔。

巴基也把药吞进嘴里，坐在他身侧，漫不经心地用手指捋着头发。药片在口腔中变软了，像水蛭一样顺着喉咙爬下去。史蒂夫闭上眼睛，他的大脑正在爆发一场风暴，很多东西被卷下去，他的彷徨、痛苦，就像掉进了垃圾粉碎机——更多的东西卷上来，愉悦，疯狂的愉悦。他看到一些画面一闪而过：母亲的笑，食物的香气，还有爱情，埋在泛黄的旧照片里沉疴一般的爱情。

“巴基……”他发出叹息一般的声音，他想笑，根本忍不住，眼前的巴基好像换了一个身份，换成一个模糊的幻象。他伸手摸对方的下巴，巴基回以笑容，脸上的开心夸张得过分。接着他一个翻身坐到史蒂夫的腿上，鼻息吹拂着史蒂夫的脸，他的瞳孔放得极大，像望不到底的深井。

他们接吻了。

史蒂夫几乎是一瞬间就硬得发疼，裤裆撑得像要爆裂一样。药劲在它的血液中流窜，击打他的神经，冲向他的前列腺。他与巴基撕扯，混乱的亲吻犹如搏斗一般。鼻梁相撞，巴基的胡茬摩挲他的下颚，他听到皮带扣叮当作响的声音，巴基在脱衣服，同时他也把颤抖的手伸向自己的衬衫。天啊，他的阴茎硬得像烙铁，面前的巴基出现了重影，和好几个不知所谓的幻象重叠了，史蒂夫的喉咙溢出低吼，他想上他，他只想上他——

巴基按压他的胸膛，仿佛要把他的肺挤出身体。他在他面前扩张自己，用了一整瓶润滑剂，两根金属手指把小洞彻底撑开，粉红色的内壁都一览无遗。史蒂夫直勾勾地盯了几秒，粗暴地扯走他的手换成自己的阴茎。里头又紧又热，湿得厉害。润滑剂，体液，顶入，更深的顶入——巴基舒服得尖叫，匍匐在他身上痉挛抽搐，“史蒂夫……史蒂夫……”他脆弱的呼喊听上去都拔高了音调，变成一波接着一波的电流直击史蒂夫的头皮。太混乱了，也太迷醉了，快感横冲直撞，巴基的棕发在眼前狂乱地舞动，被汗水浸透，就像漩涡中的海草。

气喘吁吁，浊液四溅，在药效下去之前他们不记得干了多少回。史蒂夫眼前发白，白光里又冒出星星，快感在脑海里跳舞，一股令人飘飘欲仙的松弛化作潮水淌过全身。他环着巴基的腰，与他依偎在被汗水和精液浸湿的床垫上。他抚摸巴基软下去的性器，抚摸他的小腹，大腿，巴基发出小狗似的哼吟声，在他身上扭动，磨蹭，四肢缠得更紧。

亲吻又覆上来，只是变得黏腻，变得慵懒。“巴基……”他如鲠在喉，“我想你，”他不知道自己为什么要说这个，但他就是说了，“我好想你。”

“……我也是，”他身边的人哑声回应，“你离开了，你这固执的混蛋，你彻底离开了。史蒂夫，对不起，我知道我不该说这些，”他的话听上去就像哀求，“但那都是我的错，对不起，对不起……”

史蒂夫摇摇头，表示他听不懂，也不想听了。他再度闭上眼，有生之年第一次有了安心的感觉，就像回到家乡，就像重新做回他自己。巴基吻他的额头，一缕发丝摇摇晃晃地垂下来，尖端撩着他的嘴唇，他眯着眼情不自禁地舔了舔，巴基轻声发笑。

“困了？”对方问。

“嗯。”史蒂夫迷迷糊糊地点头。

“睡吧，亲爱的，”更多的抚摸，还有亲吻，“睡吧。”

 

* * *

 

“你知道吗，”巴基说，“美国队长是自杀的。”

他们沿街行走，道旁是购物中心，酒吧，还有夜总会。人造的夜空悬于头顶，高楼上的霓虹灯闪烁着万花筒般的图案，一会儿是高脚杯，一会儿又是衔着骰子的女人的红唇。巴基领路，带着他跳上一辆出租车，史蒂夫一直在等他说完后半段话，可巴基迟迟不语。车辆已经升到半空了，巴基侧头望着层层叠叠的钢铁丛林，玻璃舷窗映出他的倒影，他眼神冰冷，从中流淌的忧郁让史蒂夫联想起哈德逊河的波涛。

“历史学家杜撰了很多种死法，把它们写进传记里，又做成拟感影片。我看过其中不少，准确一点说，我几乎全看了。”

他顿住，低头盯着自己的手指，“没有一个是真的。”

史蒂夫没有说话。

“我大概能理解他们的想法，自杀太懦弱了，太可悲了，不能作为一个英雄的结局。他们宁愿写他战死，或者在年老无力之时，为了救一个孩童被街头混混殴打致死，也不愿让他自杀。”

“但他们可能忽略了一个事实，血清让他活得很久，非常久，可怕的青春如跗骨之俎从未消退……这绝非幸运，这是诅咒。”

他叹息。

“大约五十年前，他最后一个朋友死了，九十三岁的山姆·威尔逊。葬礼过后，他就走了。”

“……去了哪里？”史蒂夫低声询问。

“尤里卡，一座海边老城。他选择那里只是因为据它几百海里的地方有座海上监狱——这不重要。他在那儿待了一段时间，一两年，某天他突然想通了，下定决心了。他走进海里，把衣服和随身物品留在岸上。有三个人亲眼所见，也向我诉说了这些，他们发现他很久没有浮上来时已经太晚了——总之，这就是全部，这就是结束了。”

他停住了，脸孔扭曲着，吸气，呼气，仅仅是撑住不让自己倒下就费尽了全身的力气。然后他闭上眼睛，疲惫地靠在座椅上。史蒂夫想说点什么，但又觉得都是徒劳。没人能拯救一个心死的人，对的，现在的巴基就给他这种感觉。他甚至有了一个疯狂的猜测，巴基的心跟随美国队长一起死了，因为他没有整容也不是什么狂热粉，他就是那个巴基·巴恩斯——

车身猛地颤抖起来。

他看到巴基飞离了座椅，是真的在飞，全靠安全带拽着他。不到半秒史蒂夫自己也飞了起来，他这才反应过来——他们在下坠！整辆车都在下坠！

他目瞪口呆地瞥向仪表盘，没有一盏灯亮着，车子的动力引擎不知道为什么失灵了，他们即将翻着跟头坠毁在地面——巴基破口大骂，从身子底下抽出枪，然后一脚踢飞了史蒂夫慌张拿出来的降落伞。“抓牢我！”他大吼，史蒂夫抓住他那只金属左手，巨响，车门被踹离视野，他们两个相互纠缠着同时坠入虚空，天旋地转，史蒂夫看到一排光点围着他们飞舞，是无人机，蜜蜂一样嗡嗡振翅的武装无人机。

这一切真是疯狂透顶。

巴基背上有个小型喷气背包，他正在用平生最高速的旋转爬升和俯冲来折磨史蒂夫的内脏。子弹呼啸不断，史蒂夫感觉胃液都要从嘴里飞出来，如果他是个普通人他恐怕早就吓晕过去，但他的身体竟然飞速适应了眩晕感，甚至有时间看向周围——八台敌机，他们被包围了，巴基无暇还击因为史蒂夫正像一个麻袋一样为他增加无用的拖累——

“给我枪！”他朝巴基大喊。

巴基瞪他一眼，眼神似乎再说“蠢蛋”。史蒂夫压下心中怒气，又一次俯冲之后再度开口：“给我枪！”

“你他妈给我闭嘴！”

“不！”史蒂夫在这方面他异常顽固，谁也别想说服他放弃：“给我枪！现在！”

巴基斜瞥他一眼，骂骂咧咧地屈服了。他把枪往下扔，故意扔了一个非常别扭的角度，但史蒂夫稳稳接在手里，立刻上膛还击，一发超高射速的冲击弹正中一架无人机，爆炸产生的高压冲击波掀飞了三分之一的机体，紧接着是第二枪，第三枪，金色的电火花升起，爆开，又落下。

重复八次，世界安静了，巴基带着他降落在几条钢梁中间，气喘吁吁，被先前的极速飞行耗光了大半体力。“我忘了你受过训练，”他干巴巴地对史蒂夫说，“谢了。”

史蒂夫哼了声，把枪还给他。他想起今天一早，药劲消退以后他们发现彼此赤裸着纠缠在一张床上，史蒂夫尴尬得要死，他只记得他们做了但不记得细节，而巴基时刻保持阴郁暴躁就像是要吃人。车上那段话是整天里巴基头一回搭理他，刚才算是第二回，想到这里他又哼了两声，说：“谢谢你救了我。”

“听上去不怎么诚心。”

“你也别指望我说出更好的。”史蒂夫倔强道。巴基瞪他几秒，然后说，“行吧。”

“然后呢？”史蒂夫问，“到底谁想杀死我们？”

“我猜和杀死亨利的是同一伙。”

“目的呢？”

“不知道，也许是你，也许是那张莫名的芯片。不过我猜他们并不急着要我们的命，无人机上配备的都是电击枪。”

说完，他低头望着他们站立的地面，这应该是某个巨大的直升机起降台，无论如何都算不上安全。巴基的喷气背包在滋滋冒着青烟，他们的行李和出租车一起烧毁了，远处传来警笛的声音。

“得走了，”他对史蒂夫说，“先找个地方落脚。”

“有合适的地方吗？”

“大概有，”巴基跳下钢梁，调出一张微型屏幕敲了几个字，“你认识布鲁斯·班纳吗？”他转朝史蒂夫。

“没印象。”

“那你很快就认识了。”


	4. Chapter 4

巴基租了一架轻型飞机，越过三分之一个大陆，一路往废土开。他们离大城市越来越远，人造的天空完全消失了，空气刺鼻，那是积年的废气、硝烟和碳化石燃料混杂的味道，即便是空调滤网也不能把这股怪味吸收干净。2092年爆发的战争让西部三个州被夷为平地，滥用的静电武器让这些区域的气候变得变化莫测，雨点从天空中落下来，史蒂夫看到一团闪电球贴地爬行，就像曾经的风滚草。

“他们管这叫荧光行动，”巴基盯着远处的落雷，“名字起得倒很艺术。但我忘了他们在和什么人打，好像什么人都有，一团乱。反正现在的美国也不是以前的美国了，‘新美国’这名字傻透了。”

“我有印象，”史蒂夫眯起眼，“我参加过这场战争。”

“可你他妈不是失忆了？”

“记得一些模糊的片段，不是连续的。”

巴基拨动拉杆，让引擎嘶嘶响着下降了少许，“说说看？”他回望过来，眼里是纯粹的好奇。

史蒂夫就开始讲述，他记得他加入了一个秘密机构，深入敌后暗杀统治区的将领。他杀的人是谁，他的队友是谁，他都不记得了，整个任务过程也只剩下颠三倒四的幻梦。

“真是一坨狗屎，”巴基听后嗤之以鼻，“他们给你塞的植入物，就像一个大型加密存储芯片，你可以写入但无法读取关键点，这是一个‘死档’。”

“那为什么我现在可以记忆？”

“因为你退役了，芯片自然进入休眠。但我有个疑问，芯片应该是在入伍以后才植入的，为什么你会连入伍前的事情都忘得一干二净？”

史蒂夫耸肩表示不知道。

巴基抿紧嘴唇，“我头一次看见没有记忆还能这么洒脱的人。”

“我不知道该怎么形容，但我觉得这不是坏事，”史蒂夫歪头想了想，决定实话实说，“无牵无挂，让我觉得很轻松。”

他们又下降了一些，静电区已经被甩在后头了，地面蔓延着无主的废墟，这些衰败的楼房之中早已没有居民，他们要么死了，要么移居去了别处。巴基开始寻找地方降落，史蒂夫将视线移出窗外，努力在废墟中分辨过去大城市的轮廓。

“你知道吗，”巴基忽然开口，“他们把拉斯维加斯也给搞没了。”

“听说过。”

今晚的巴基似乎格外多话。

“但是大峡谷还在，”巴基哼了哼，“弥漫着该死的核废料和放射性物质。”

“嗯。”

“我也参加过那场战争，”他边说边向后靠了靠，压得座椅发出咯吱一声，“我亲眼看着炸弹落下来，我旁边的新兵蛋子还傻乎乎地问我是不是天亮了，我只好告诉他，‘白痴，那是拉斯维加斯在燃烧。’”

史蒂夫几乎是不知所措地望着他。

“话题变沉重了？”巴基叹了口气，“那就不提了。嘿，没准我们还见过呢，毕竟我们都参加过荧光行动。不过也不一定，因为我是不会忘记你这张脸的。”

“我也是。”史蒂夫说，他在想他是不是真的在哪里见过巴基，但他的脑子空空荡荡，“不过我觉得没有。”

巴基哼了声，好像一点也不意外。

 

* * *

 

他们去了贫民窟外围的旧公寓，见一个叫布鲁斯·班纳的医生。他看起来四十多岁，黑色头发，身体上的一切都还处在巅峰期，可他的眼睛却像是已经一百岁了。史蒂夫悄悄打量他，暗地里比较他和巴基的眼神。他们真像，原先他还不知道怎么给巴基的眼神归类，现在他知道了，那种阴郁和疲惫后面藏着的情绪应该叫做沧桑。

布鲁斯看到了后面的史蒂夫，惊讶地瞪大了眼。

“不是，”巴基却语调坚决，“不是他。”

“好吧，我想也是，”布鲁斯回答，“我收到你的消息了，但我没想到你会来得这么快。出什么事了？”

“说来话长。”

巴基推门进屋，史蒂夫亦步亦趋地跟着。屋里有股尘土味，两边都是书架——纸质书，如果不是看到了控制台和拟感设备，史蒂夫会怀疑自己无意中走进了历史博物馆。

“喝点咖啡，”布鲁斯把两个杯子放在他们面前，“尤其是你，”他望向巴基，“你有多长时间没好好休息过了？”

“不太长。”巴基咕哝。

他和布鲁斯讲述了最近发生的事，他如何接到委托，如何找到史蒂夫，又如何带着他躲到这里。“我们在被人追杀，还联系不到我的雇主，手头只有这玩意儿，”他把芯片扔在桌上，“我想问问你有没有什么办法。”

“抱歉，巴基，”布鲁斯从镜片后面抬起眼睛，“你知道我现在只是一个普通的贫民窟医生吧？”

“我知道。”

“数据分析从来就不是我的特长。”

“我以为你能找到幻视。”

“旺达死后幻视就把自己格式化了，”布鲁斯说，“只留了一些源代码，我不确定我会用。”

“你们在说什么？”史蒂夫插嘴。

巴基烦闷的摇摇头，布鲁斯也没出声。没人理会他的问话。

“没想到最后剩下的会是我们吧。”几分钟后，巴基说。

“还有索尔。”

“我没见过他，你说他很少来。”

“因为他也没多少熟人在这儿了。”布鲁斯望着远方，眼角皱起深深的纹路。又是沉默，史蒂夫茫然地望着他们俩，觉得眼前坐着两个打哑谜的老头。“拜托了，”他忍不住说，“有人能和我解释一下吗？”

布鲁斯哧地笑了：“这急性子倒是挺像他的。”

巴基也在笑，笑得格外苦涩。有那么一瞬间史蒂夫想说别露出这样的表情，可他忍了下去。他没资格，有资格的人已经不在了。

“有朝一日你会明白的，”巴基弯着嘴角对他说，“现在就保持沉默，别插话，行吗？”

史蒂夫翻了个白眼。

“说正事吧，”布鲁斯说，“我也遇到了怪事，昨天就在你和我发完信息不久，有人在我家门口扔了这个，显然是给你的。”

他递给巴基一张芯片，拟感芯片，和他们在亨利的住处找到的如出一辙。巴基的眼睛眯了起来，“我不喜欢这种感觉，”他冷冰冰地说，“好像在被人盯着。”

“是啊。对方显然来头不小，他甚至知道你会来这里。”

“而我连他是谁都不知道，”巴基回答，“真操蛋，我本以为天底下没有人和我做对了，这没有意义啊，当年我得罪的或者得罪过我的人早就死光了。”

“打断一下，”史蒂夫说，那两个人齐齐看向他，“我管不住嘴，随便吧——我是想说，你们不觉得这就像某种寻宝游戏？有些自以为是的家伙就喜欢玩这种把戏，他给我们线索，指引我们去往某个地方。”

“你是说……”巴基慢慢眨了眨眼，“这是一个测试？”

“有可能，”史蒂夫向后一靠，“既然芯片已经送到面前了，我们为什么不进去看个清楚？我提议由我和巴基进去，班纳医生待在外面，等机器开启以后试试反向追踪，就用你们先前提到那个——什么的源代码。”

巴基看向布鲁斯。

布鲁斯也看向巴基。

他们又同时看过来，表情奇怪极了。史蒂夫一脸莫名，“我说错什么了吗？”

“没有，”布鲁斯咽了咽口水，“只是很久没有人对我们发号施令了。”

“我不明白。”

“没事……没什么大不了的，就按你说的办吧。”布鲁斯垂下眼，抿了一口咖啡。而巴基还在用那古怪的眼神上下打量史蒂夫，目光渐渐涣散，就像在透过他看着别处。

 

* * *

 

拟感装置嗡嗡运行，电极推入后颈，等着未知的影像像从天而降的巨石一样砸向自己。世界变得一团漆黑，软绵绵的颈枕浸着他的汗，他听见呼吸声，自己的呼吸，还有巴基的呼吸。他们挨得很近，他右手的小拇指几乎贴到巴基的金属左手。他控制不住，故意去碰巴基一下，又碰一下。

巴基在座位上扭动，嘟嘟囔囔地骂了句脏话。

机器亮起绿灯，感觉来了，过山车开始俯冲，就像有什么东西在眼前爆炸。

死寂。

他踩到地面，一间陌生公寓，门厅里空空荡荡，什么地方却传来音乐声。“我老婆把我赶出来了，”有个沙哑的男声说，“现在我找不到地方过夜。”

他循着声音走去，光线昏暗，空气里似有血腥味。音乐声越来越响，好像是很久以前的老唱片。子弹袭来，他本能一缩，一个人影从窗口追出去——美国队长？他紧随其后，踏出窗户的一瞬间天旋地转，他从夜晚掉到了白天，脚底踩着高架桥的灰色水泥，阴沉的天空衬着闹市区的高楼，子弹又贴着耳边呼啸而过。

什么鬼。

枪战，一群人的枪战，死人直接倒在脚边，惊恐的民众抱头乱窜。一个戴面罩的杀手从天而降，直接踩塌了一辆黑色轿车，他走路的姿势让史蒂夫联想起机械，对，军方出厂的那些战斗机械。杀手端着步枪瞄准，美国队长突然不知道从哪里冒了出来，被杀手密密麻麻的弹雨包围。史蒂夫的拳头开始抽搐，有什么东西绞紧他的胃。他脊背发凉，等他意识过来时他已经朝着杀手飞奔过去。

一道巨力将他扯开。

“你发什么疯？”巴基对他吼，“前边正打作一团，难不成你还想去劝架？”

史蒂夫愣了愣，他为什么想过去来着？

巴基把他拖到一辆车后，和美国队长保持着十米多的距离。“抱歉，我有点懵，”史蒂夫嘀咕，“可你也没必要大吼大叫，这是拟感，又不是真的子弹。”

“我知道，”巴基没好气道，“我这是本能反应。”

美国队长仍在和杀手缠斗，巴基盯着他们，视线五味杂陈。接着，杀手的面罩掉了，一张熟悉的脸露出来。

“巴基？”史蒂夫和美国队长同时开口。他想站起来，身边人又把他拽了回去。

“跟你没关系。”真正的巴基说。

于是他们沉默地看着，杀手举起枪，而美国队长傻站在那里。巴基在他旁边吸了口气，身体轻微颤抖。史蒂夫看看他又看看场上，喉结滚动，几次欲言又止。

没等多久，美国队长被押上车带走了。

“我不明白这段拟感有什么意义，”巴基冷冷开口，仿佛一肚子愤怒无处发泄，“如果我喜欢看这些，我为什么不去翻我自己的脑子。”

说着，他重重捶了车头一下，怦然闷响，“妈的，我们就是在浪费时间。”

“你不想弄清楚是谁做了它吗？”

“想，但这玩意儿让我心烦，”巴基没好气道，他眼睛发红，不知道是不是生气的缘故，“我想出去了。”

史蒂夫叫住他。

“其实你就是那个巴基·巴恩斯吧？”

巴基停住，回头。“你发现了？”他的表情相当讥讽，“看来你不傻。所以呢，要签名吗？”

史蒂夫摇头，他觉得他不应该再刺激巴基了，“我很抱歉，”他开口，然后又为词穷而恨不得扇自己两巴掌，“这一切太诡异了，我不知道该怎么说——我真的很抱歉，为了很多事情。”

巴基的脸孔扭曲起来，史蒂夫走近他，手足无措，最后他把自己的手缓缓搭在巴基的背上，摩挲一下，摩挲两下。巴基没什么反应，史蒂夫稍加了点力，把他拽到一个拥抱里。这时候巴基动了，他在史蒂夫脖颈处深深地吸了下鼻子。

史蒂夫继续拥抱他，右手温柔地摸他的头发。一开始巴基眯着眼享受这个，后来他慢慢抬起头来，就像是大梦初醒，表情变得困惑。接着，一幅画面就像高速列车一样撞进了史蒂夫的脑子，巴基的脸和刚才那个杀手重叠了，也是一样的惊讶、茫然还有困惑。他无力思考，疼痛开始在他的胸腔里扩张，伴随着剧烈的眩晕。他松开巴基，慢慢后退。

“我、我有点头晕。”

他软倒在巴基跟前，失去意识，一侧鼻孔开始流鼻血。

 


	5. Chapter 5

史蒂夫是在快感中苏醒的。

是巴基，巴基正在过分热情地亲吻他的腿间，而且没穿上衣，一只手放在自己松松垮垮的裤子里。史蒂夫看到巴基的裤裆明显隆起一块，天啊，巴基在一面给他做口活一面自慰，上帝基督玛利亚，这是什么疯狂的早晨？

史蒂夫懵了，大脑拒绝思考。他早就硬了，裤子上留下被前液浸湿的水痕。巴基隔着内裤亲吻他，右手伸向他的囊袋，轻轻握住，感受它一次又一次地抽搐缩紧。史蒂夫大声呻吟起来，骂出一句脏话。“巴基！巴基——”他想制止，但巴基完全不理会，他干脆一把拽掉史蒂夫的内裤，低头下去给了他一个美妙的深喉。

史蒂夫支撑不住，再度跌回了枕头。

吞入更深，巴基的鼻子埋进他胯间的毛发里，史蒂夫又抽搐一下，这可能弄痛了他，于是他退出来，改用嘴唇膜拜史蒂夫的阴茎。淫靡的水声，湿热的舌头，史蒂夫发出丢脸的呻吟，这时候再呢喃“别这样”已经显得力不从心了，他唯一能做的事情就是控制住不要扯巴基的头发，也不要用力操对方的嘴。

巴基仰起脸来，给了他一个傻乎乎的微笑。

史蒂夫呼吸困难了，他发现巴基有点开心得不正常，他可能又吃了上次那种半透明的小药片。好吧，这就说得通了，但是对现状没有半点帮助。对方粉色的嘴唇又覆到他的柱身上，甜蜜地小口吮吸，史蒂夫喊出一个F开头的词，他脑子里只剩这个了。接着巴基的唇舌移到他顶端的小孔处，研磨，扭动，仿佛要钻进去似的。这几乎要了史蒂夫的命，让他缺氧，眼前噼里啪啦炸着烟花，他努力想说点什么，但话到嘴边只剩下一个荡气回肠的：“操——”

接着他爆发了，像高压水枪一样喷射。

而巴基咯咯笑着，史蒂夫的高潮刚结束，他就低头下去淫荡地舔去了浊白的精液。他的舌头滑过史蒂夫的胸，拖着水痕来到腹肌，又拉开两条腿舔舐大腿内侧。他又把手放回自己的裤子里，望着气喘吁吁的史蒂夫继续自慰。这画面足够让史蒂夫硬第二次，他想帮帮巴基，至少做到礼尚往来，但巴基故意躲开他，往侧边一倒，脑袋挨着史蒂夫的肩膀。

“别动，史蒂夫，”他发出蜜糖一样甜腻的声音，“我一个人就好。”

他贴着史蒂夫磨蹭，那迷离的目光好像早已脱离现实，进到什么只有他自己才能看见的虚幻世界。大概一分钟后他低喘着射出来，又凑上去吻史蒂夫的脖子，脸颊，嘴唇。史蒂夫尽可能轻柔地抚摸他的头发，听到他的呼吸一点点平缓下来。唇舌分离，巴基又咧开嘴冲他傻笑。

“你吃了什么？”史蒂夫问。

巴基哼哼着，似乎不想回答这个问题。

“我晕过去以后发生了什么？”

巴基扭动两下，脑袋埋在史蒂夫的肩窝里面，仍旧不答。

史蒂夫叹气，“好吧，”他说，“无论如何，这个叫醒服务真的很棒。”

这回巴基笑了，眼睛弯起，瞳中似有星星在闪光。几分钟后，他打了个滚，摇摇晃晃下了床。药劲似乎还没退，巴基在哼歌，哼一首及其欢快的歌，内容似乎是在歌颂一个穿星条旗的人。他朝浴室走去，临走前朝史蒂夫挤了挤眼。

随着大门碰地一声响，史蒂夫跌回床铺，困惑地望着天花板。

这一切真是诡异透了。

 

* * *

 

浴室传来水声，史蒂夫花了五分钟发呆，直到房门再度开启，布鲁斯走了进来。

他吓得赶紧抄起衣物挡住下半身。

布鲁斯瞟他一眼，倒是没说什么，但那眼神就像一个失望的父亲看见自己的孩子乱搞，虽不赞成，却也无可奈何。空气里还弥漫着性爱的味道，浓烈刺鼻，让史蒂夫尴尬得快要变成一个熟透的番茄。他小心翼翼地下床，小心翼翼地躲着布鲁斯穿上裤子，小心翼翼地抬起手掌。

“我很抱歉——”

布鲁斯打断了他，“他和你说了吗？”

“什么？”史蒂夫不解地眨眨眼。

有那么一会儿，他们两个互相看着，身边还回荡着巴基愉悦的歌声。“他不应该吃那玩意儿，”史蒂夫的话语带上一丝叹息，“你为什么不拦着他？”

布鲁斯抬起了眉毛，“拦得住的话我早就拦了，他这些年不好过，尤其是在——该死，说出来可真难。尤其是在知道你死了以后。”

“什么意思？”

“他真的没和你说吗？”

史蒂夫茫然地摇头。

布鲁斯深吸了一口气，开口说话似乎忽然变得很难。“你在拟感里失去了意识，”看来他打算从头讲起，“我给你做了检查，认为是你的军队植入物发生了排异反应，这东西留着也是个隐患，我和巴基一致认为应该把它取出来。但你知道发生什么了吗？我发现你的愈合速度快得有点不正常。”

“呃。”

史蒂夫也是第一次知道这个。

“这吓坏了我和巴基，据我们所知，世界上有同等愈合速度的人要么死了，要么还在阿斯加德，要么就在手术台旁边和我一起大呼小叫。于是我给你做了体检，全方位的，接着我发现你的血液样本和我一百年前在神盾局看到的一模一样。”

史蒂夫傻了，“什么意思？”他说话都结巴起来，“你说我活了一百年？”

“不，两百，”布鲁斯拧眉，“你是史蒂夫·罗杰斯本人，你是美国队长。”

沉默。

史蒂夫说不出话来，他耳朵里嗡嗡作响，就像从天而降一道闪电劈在头顶，或者有人开着一吨重的压路机狠狠碾过他的大脑。“我得缓缓，”他艰难地挤出声音，“这太疯狂了……你一定是在开玩笑。”

“我和巴基也是这么认为的，”布鲁斯说，“顺带一提，我们没在你的脑子里找到任何军队植入物，更别提把它取出来了。”

“什么都没有？”史蒂夫傻傻地问。

“不，”布鲁斯摇头，“还有更操蛋的事情等在后头。”

什么能比他是美国队长更操蛋？

史蒂夫想不出。

他跟着布鲁斯，亦步亦趋来到研究室。布鲁斯调出很多张飘浮的全息投影给他看，他只能看明白那是一颗人脑，却不认识各个区域的功能。“我扫描了你的脑部，”他指着图片一角，“发现你脑内有另一张芯片，一张记忆切断芯片，它通向你的海马体，切断你的连接神经，你的排异反应其实是它的功劳。它就像个黑洞，根除你曾经的一切，而且是不可逆的，从放进去的那一刻起就别想把它取出来。”

布鲁斯的声音听起来像从很远的地方传来。“我不知道这东西是怎么放进去的，只有国家级别的机构才有类似技术。你猜怎么的，巴基听后还真的去调查了一下，几十年前国家科研中心确实有类似的研究，专门提供给那些受严重精神创伤的人，那些上了战场就下不来的老兵。这需要自愿申请，没错，自愿。”

“那里面有我的申请记录？”史蒂夫急切地追问。

“没有，时间太久，已经无迹可寻，”布鲁斯疲惫地揉了揉眼镜下面的眼睛，“但这就是我所发现的全部了。”

史蒂夫望着全息投影，感到胸口一阵阵紧缩——他失忆是有原因的，而且很可能是自愿的。“这意味着……如果我真的是美国队长，”他轻轻开口，“那么我永远也想不起那时的一切。”

“没错。”

“永远。”

“是的。”

他们都沉默着，一墙之隔的地方，巴基在唱“星条男为了美国奉献一切”。

“现在你知道他为什么不高兴了吧？”布鲁斯望向浴室。

史蒂夫僵硬地绷紧了肩膀。

 

* * *

 

第二天，他们似乎已经放弃了研究史蒂夫的事。布鲁斯在追踪拟感芯片的来源，巴基站在旁边与讨论各种原理和方法。史蒂夫与他们保持着距离，从药效消退开始，巴基就没再和他说过半句话。

但到了深夜的时候，他听到巴基爬上自己的床，脑袋埋在他颈窝部分。那有一个半指宽的疤痕组织——植入芯片的证据，史蒂夫以前从未多想。现在巴基用脸颊贴着那块粗糙的皮肤，不出多时，他感到湿漉漉的眼泪浸到了领子里。

他翻身过去，小心把巴基揽入怀中。他像只小动物似的蜷缩着，无声啜泣，肩膀一次次颤抖不停。“嘿，醒醒，巴基。”史蒂夫轻声唤他，于是巴基痛苦地醒来，吸了吸鼻子，又埋头下去仿佛假装自己不存在。

然后史蒂夫把他拽起来，和他谈了谈。他说这样不好，又说无论如何都别再干上次那种事了。

巴基故意低着头不和他对视。

他从巴基的口袋里摸走剩下的药，全部冲进了厕所。等他回来巴基突然一跃而起，发狠一样把他按到床上亲他，咬他。史蒂夫无比顺从，由着他折腾。但等他们双方都硬起来以后巴基好像又没了兴致，蜷到一边，静静等着阴茎恢复疲软。

接着到了第二天早上，巴基对他更加疏远，看向他的眼神也冷冰冰的没有温度。早饭过后巴基一头扎进布鲁斯的研究室，史蒂夫不小心听到他们聊天。“我想到一种可能，”巴基语调迫切，“也许这些拟感芯片是寄给史蒂夫看的，这都是他的记忆，也许寄件人——不管他妈的是谁吧——只是想帮助他想起来。”

“可谁会这么做？”布鲁斯说，“更关键的是，这样做有什么意义？只是为了让史蒂夫重新变回他自己？”

“我不知道，但听起来是件好事。”

布鲁斯沉默了好一会儿，后来，他缓缓开口，“巴基，你真的觉得这是一件好事吗？”

巴基仿佛愣住了。

“你觉得现在的史蒂夫怎么样？”布鲁斯又问。

“他傻透了，”巴基气鼓鼓地回答，“又笨又蠢，就像他妈的只有十五岁，就像从某个平行宇宙里掉出来的，父母双全，身体健康，没有参加过战争也没有当过什么见鬼的美国队长，最大的愿望只是读完中学去上艺术学校。”

“这就是我所担心的，”布鲁斯长叹一口气，“你听过‘老者’的故事吗？”

“那是什么鬼玩意儿？”

“一个印度寓言，”布鲁斯说，“老者想要永生，和魔鬼做了交易。魔鬼骗了他，虽然给了他永生的力量，却没让他免疫痛苦。他只是不会死，得了绝症也不会死，被切除四肢放在蚂蚁窝里也不会死——当然，只是打个比方。老者熬不下去了，老者遇到了神，求神给他解脱。神洒下光辉，老者在光辉里化作烟尘，他曾经驻足的地方长出了野草，起初是一株，后来变成一片，再后来，漫山遍野。”

巴基没再出声。

“我感觉我们都在蚂蚁窝里，你，和我，”布鲁斯说，“而史蒂夫是那株野草。”

 

* * *

 

又该上路了。

布鲁斯破译出一个地址，巴基决定带上史蒂夫去弄个明白。飞机腾空，向着黎明转向。巴基沉默地望着仪表盘，起先只是漫不经心地坐着，突然他挺起脊背，嘴唇绷紧，史蒂夫清楚地看到他的脸在一瞬间变得惨白。

“怎么了——”

“降落伞，快！”

话音刚落，世界就倾覆了，紧接着是失重，眩晕。他在光速下坠，飞机一下子变成高空中的玩具模型，紧接着就是地动山摇的恐怖巨响，他们乘坐的飞机爆炸了，响声让他的耳朵只剩下噪音，巴基在他旁边大喊着什么，翻动的口型就像默剧一样滑稽。他伸手，巴基也伸手，降落伞在他们头顶绽开，他们缓缓下坠。

头顶的光线被吞噬了，阴影降下，一架庞大的战斗机划开天际。史蒂夫抬头只看见机翼上的文字缩写：AI管理局。

而在他们脚下，布鲁斯的房屋正在烈焰中燃烧。


	6. Chapter 6

6

 

舱门向下关闭，地板震动，涡轮机发出嘈杂的嗡嗡声。AI警察给史蒂夫扣上手铐，像赶鸭子一样推着他在走廊里前行。飞机升空，颠簸的地面让史蒂夫踉跄一下，险些撞上拐角处的电子猎犬。他被推进审讯室里，手铐锁在桌上，几分钟后，他听到巴基被带到隔壁，大门砰的一声关上了。

接下来要怎么办呢？

史蒂夫仔细回想，他可从来没有参加过AI相关的犯罪活动。巴基应该也没有，因为当警察逮捕他们时，他和史蒂夫一样摸不着头脑。

等了大约十五分钟，还是无人进屋，走廊上倒是不停传来脚步声。史蒂夫开始有点紧张了，攥着自己的手铐，金属链在长条桌上蹭来蹭去。整个审讯室的构造倒是平平常常，毫无特色，某个地方藏着摄像头，脚底应该也有电击装置。他感到地板在震动，飞机不知道在往哪里飞，头顶的仪表盘显示高速飞行下空气含氧量只有63%。

难怪他觉得呼吸困难了。

又等了几分钟，两个穿制服的警员推门进来，一个又矮又胖，一个长着刀锋似的瘦削下巴。“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，”矮胖的那个手里拿着他的身份卡，伪造的那张，“34岁，无业，是吗？”

其实已经两百岁了，史蒂夫心想。

“问你的问题最好老实回答，这事关国家安全，”矮胖男又说，“听过71007吗？”

“什么？”

史蒂夫一脸茫然。

“71007，逃走的人工智能，”尖下巴砰地拍向桌面，“别装蒜了，我们一直在寻找它的踪迹，每次它露出马脚的地方，你和你的同伴都会出现在那里。”

“我不知道，”史蒂夫实话实说，“我从没听过什么人工智能。”

尖下巴开始瞪他，好像恨他入骨，而矮胖男转了转眯缝着的小眼睛，换上了稍微友好一点的口气，问他渴不渴，想不想喝水。

哦，好警察坏警察的把戏，估计已经流行几百年了。

史蒂夫开始撒谎，他说他和巴基都是雇佣兵，从中介人亨利那里接委托，但是亨利死了，他们无处可去，决定去找老朋友布鲁斯碰碰运气。假话总是要掺着真话才能使人信服，但那两人到底信没信，史蒂夫就不知道了。他们还问了一堆别的，比如知不知道布鲁斯去了哪里（太好了，看来布鲁斯没被抓住），还问他对人工智能有多少了解。史蒂夫眨巴着眼睛，说他知道的人工智能只负责当司机或者个人助理。

那两人狐疑地看着他，又互相交头接耳了一阵，走了。大门关上，理论上已经完全隔音，但史蒂夫发现自己只要集中注意力，完全可以听清他们说的每一句话。

对巴基的审讯似乎也已结束，四个人在外面碰头。“我们不能审那个巴恩斯，”某个陌生的警察说，“我查了他的身份卡，他居然是个A级人员，参加过荧光行动，享有最高级别的安全等级。没有证据，谁都别想动他。”

“那另一个呢？”

“另一个可以，”是尖下巴的声音，“我们可以试试脑电图扫描。”

几分钟后矮胖男回来了，递给史蒂夫一个白色金属头冠。“戴上，我们需要做个小检查，”他说，顺带往史蒂夫的空杯里倒了点冷咖啡，“一两分钟就行了，不痛。”

史蒂夫有点恼火，但他没有发作，只是撇了撇嘴。现在忤逆警察没什么好处，何况他也不怕别人扫他的脑子。设备运行，耳朵里开始充斥轻微的白噪音，沉默，漫长的沉默，寂静在审讯室里堆积，像浓稠的牛奶，呼吸都穿不透。接着他听到头顶滴地响了一声，矮胖男取走头冠，冲他报以微笑。

史蒂夫默默在心底翻白眼。

他们似乎去了更远一点的房间讨论，没用，史蒂夫仍然能听见。“有发现吗？”一个人急切地问。另一个回答，“没有。”而且重重地叹了口气。

史蒂夫的嘴角弯了起来。

那帮人安静了一会儿，他又听到涡轮机发出的嗡嗡声，脚下的地板抖得就像两百年前的老式火车。他们好像在降落了，含氧量：84%，是个舒服的数字。“他的颅内很奇怪，”有个人说，“看这张扫描图，这里有块芯片切断了神经通路，旁边的海马体里有一大块阴影。但是他的生理指标又很正常，器官平稳运行，和正常人没什么两样。”

“这不是记忆切断芯片吗？”

“是吗？我可没接触过那种反人道的东西，”那人回答，“就算是吧，也不会这么——”

尖下巴打断了他：“行了，重点是他和71007有没有联系，如果没有，那么你说的全都是废话。

“呃，那倒没有。”

接着他们开始争论别的，互相推脱责任，像中学生一样吵个没完。又过了三十分钟，大门开启，尖下巴走了进来，闷闷不乐地解开了史蒂夫的手铐。

“你可以走了。”

飞机已经落地，巴基正在门外等他。

 

* * *

 

“我算是服了他们了，”巴基一路都在抱怨，“花着不菲的薪水，长着猪一样的脑袋，莫名其妙地把我们抓进去又莫名其妙地放出来，去他的狗屁人工智能，去他的AI警察。”

史蒂夫没吭声，巴基越发阴郁暴躁，一路上他把他所有能想出来的脏字都倾倒在AI管理局身上，还有他们刚租的车，他的存款，红灯，以及来往的无人机。幸亏不包括史蒂夫·罗杰斯本人，但巴基看向他的眼神简直又爱又恨，就像前一秒要拥抱他，下一秒就要把他一脚踢进垃圾堆。

史蒂夫把自己塞进椅垫，尽量缩小。“别一副好像我要揍你的样子，”巴基瞥他一眼，“何况真打起来还不知道怎么样。”

“我不会和你打。”史蒂夫信誓旦旦地回答。

巴基的嘴唇又绷紧了，史蒂夫自觉可能说错了话，忍不住再往椅垫上缩了缩。几分钟后，巴基开始叹气，“你那是什么表情？”他复杂地望向史蒂夫，“好像一条做错事的大金毛，你是在车里乱尿了还是偷吃了我的午饭？”

史蒂夫被他逗乐了一秒。

“嘿，史蒂夫，过来点，”巴基的声音放软了，向他伸出一只手，“别把自己揉成一团了，看起来蠢透了。说实话，我情愿你冲我发脾气也不愿你躲着我。”

“我很抱歉。”史蒂夫说。

“该道歉的是我，之前对你的态度那么糟，”巴基喃喃道，然后他非常生硬地转了话题，“你饿吗？去布鲁斯给我们的地址之前，我们可以先去吃点东西。”

“吃什么？”

“呃……随便你，披萨或者汉堡？我可以找个地方停车，然后我们叫外卖。”

史蒂夫同意了，巴基调转车头，停靠在一个巨大的广告牌旁边。天还黑着，高耸入云的楼房仿佛迷宫，远处的街景在人造天空下若影若现。巴基开启触屏，咂咂嘴，挨个扫视着附近能吃的外卖。他点了超过四人份的东西，披萨、香肠、薯条还有饮料。“以前我们两个吃这些还算少的。”他说，订单提交以后，他仍觉得不够，晃荡到街对面的小店里又点了两个鸡肉卷。

史蒂夫发现他用纸币结账，还给服务员小费。老天。服务员震惊极了，他可能有几十年没见过有人这么做了。

“我就是个老古董。”巴基耸耸肩，拿着东西和史蒂夫一起钻回车上。接着他干了一件事，让史蒂夫的眼珠子差点掉出来：他张开嘴，从齿缝里抠出一根细线，慢吞吞地往外拽着。不出多时一个被半透明凝胶包裹的东西被他从胃里拽了出来，是他们先前得到的拟感芯片。

“不能让警察得到这些，不是吗？”他冲史蒂夫笑着，有些洋洋得意。史蒂夫不知道该做什么表情，喉结滚动，发出了重重的吞咽声。

“我有点不想吃饭了。”他开玩笑说。

“别耍混蛋，罗杰斯，”巴基故意板起脸，可史蒂夫能看出来，他非常享受这个和自己拌嘴的过程，“一九七八年那会儿我还干过更糟的，这方面没人能比我更专业了。”

“我是不是还得给你颁发个证书什么的？”

“嗯哼，”巴基咧嘴笑着，在软绵绵的坐垫上挪了挪屁股，“你早该这么干了。”

说完他们都愣了愣，好像对这突如其来的亲密对话感到些许尴尬。好在这时他们的外卖来了，无人机嗡嗡响着降落在他们的车顶上，巴基把食物一份份递进窗户，拿到最后一份时，史蒂夫听见他大声骂了句脏话。

“还好吗？”史蒂夫探出头去。

“不好，”巴基说，盯着手里的披萨盒就像看到了鬼，“你得来看看这个。”

披萨盒上有个指甲盖大小的凸起，是胶带纸，下面封着一张拟感芯片。

 

* * *

 

“我本来以为我这辈子已经够诡异了，”巴基烦躁地盯着那张芯片，不停用双手捋着头发，“算了，反正迟早要搞个明白。你好了吗？”

“好了，”史蒂夫点头，他已经接好了电极，两手搭在操控台上，“我们一起？”

“走吧。”

 

* * *

 

数据仿佛沸腾的黄油，从脚底下翻滚流走。画面铺展——他看到巴基，过去的巴基，被五花大绑关在一个关押精神病人的那种玻璃笼子里。史蒂夫感觉胃在下沉，一股令人窒息的愤怒开始沿着他的脊椎攀升。尽管他并不知道前因后果，但他脑子里有个未知的声音在叫嚣着：巴基不应该得到这种待遇。

有人进来了，是美国队长，他大步流星地走向玻璃笼子，就像一头雄狮，浑身浸着冰冷的怒意。有些人跟着他，还有些人在大喊大叫。“你还不能进去！队长！”他们喊着诸如此类的话，可美国队长充耳不闻。他顽强地冲向笼子，停在它面前，里头的巴基抬起头来，视线疲惫，但还是微微地笑了笑。

“你怎么样？”美国队长问，他伸出一只手，缓慢地放在玻璃牢门上，他的另一只手颤抖着握紧了。

“还行吧。”笼内的巴基回答，声音微弱而遥远，“结果出来了吗？”

“很糟糕，”美国队长悲痛欲绝，“我还在准备第二次上诉——”

巴基用叹息打断了他，“没用的，”他说，“所有人都知道我很危险，从法官到陪审团，再到媒体，民众，结果几乎是注定的。何况，我应该赎罪。”

“你根本不必——我们谈过这个，巴基，不要再让我重复了，”他嘶哑地说着，“巴基，你没有错，我好不容易才把你找回来，可恶——你答应过我的，你向我保证过你不会再把我丢下了，但是——操他们的，他们要把你带走——”

美国队长说不出话来了，他大声咆哮“操”，胸腔里发出滚雷一样的声音。他被打垮了，美国队长，他就这样被打垮了——他的嘴唇发颤，眼睛几乎无法聚焦，他全身在抖，缩成一团，发疯，啜泣，狠狠挥拳打在强化玻璃上。玻璃纹丝不动，巨大的动静惊动了外面的持枪警卫，他们冲进来，枪口举起，可眼前只有一个仿佛野兽一样粗喘不止的美国队长，还有一个流着泪的、一言不发的犯人，两手紧贴玻璃，像是要拥抱外面的人。

悲哀，令人绝望的悲哀。

他们退出去，关上门。美国队长站起来，双手伸向巴基，如果可能他一定会穿过玻璃去拥抱他。他们哭泣，就像两个小孩子一样，滑稽又可悲地哭着，哭到涕泪交加，上气不接下气。最后，那帮拿枪的神经病又冲进来了，张牙舞爪地叫着要把美国队长赶走。美国队长说再等等，然后他擦干净眼泪，跪在巴基面前，表情就像求婚一样虔诚。他向巴基保证他一定会救他出来，一定会的，一定。

“他成功了吗？”史蒂夫转向真正的巴基，他自己都没发现自己问得如此迫切，就像有一条绳索紧紧扯着他的心脏。

“没有，”巴基摇头，眼眶红得像血，“我的判决是冰冻，终生冰冻。军方的行动力快得惊人，当天夜里我就被送进了海上监狱，关进冷冻仓。”

他停下来，吸了口气。

“这是我最后一次见到他。”


	7. Chapter 7

“有人跟着我们。”巴基说，倾身按下了仪表盘上的雷达按钮，“三个。”

史蒂夫看着屏幕上的绿色波纹，“是AI警察？”

“比那专业。”

之后巴基不再说话，把驾驶模式切换到了手动。史蒂夫取下捂在脸上的纸巾，鼻血已经停了，白色的餐巾纸里洇着凝固的血，慢慢变成锈红色。拟感空间会让他流鼻血，这让巴基非常担忧，“下次让我一个人进去就行了。”他曾叹息说。但史蒂夫摇头，说不。

“既然是我的人生，那我有权力知晓。”

巴基深吸一口气，没有答话。

他们开始在城里绕圈，没头苍蝇一样乱窜。史蒂夫打开导航，发现他们经过的路线就像蜘蛛网一样复杂，让人毫无头绪。“甩掉了吗？”他问巴基，后者摇头。雷达上看不出任何疑点，但巴基就是坚定地认为对方还跟着。“这是直觉。”他对史蒂夫说。

突然巴基踩下刹车，把他们丢在一条小巷子里。“跟我走。”他命令，把史蒂夫拽进阴暗的地铁入口。地铁仍在运行，而且坐的人和一百年前一样多。巴基拉着他跳上三号线，四个站口以后又折回去，转五号线。兜兜转转，史蒂夫完全被搞晕了，他怀疑巴基也和他一样。两个小时以后他们从十号线的出口回到地面，跳上一辆空中巴士，直到这时，巴基才略微松了口气。

“安全了？”

“你觉得呢？”巴基反问。

史蒂夫左右四顾，什么都感觉不到。真奇怪，理论上他也是强化人，但岁月仿佛耗尽了他的戒心，就像磨平他的棱角。

“你还真是和以前大不一样了，”巴基笑了笑，表情却讳莫如深，“也不知道是好事还是坏事。”

巴士慢悠悠飘浮，穿过触须一般的钢铁丛林，最后在一个半圆形的站台停靠下来。离开巴士，面前的玻璃通道分成好几条，就像密密麻麻的毛细血管。巴基调出导航研究了一会儿，示意史蒂夫扶住头顶的吊臂，和他一起滑进最左边的入口。

通道里的体验真是糟糕透顶，速度虽然不快，但是起伏不定，何况还有数以百计的线缆和光纤蜿蜒在头顶，仿佛成团盘绕的蚯蚓。很多人和他们擦肩而过，植入义体的半机械人，朋克打扮的女孩，半透明的全息投影。“我讨厌现代科技。”史蒂夫低声抱怨，巴基惊奇地望向他，几秒钟后，他对着史蒂夫哈哈大笑。

笑声中，他们被吊臂扔出通道。

“就在这附近了。”巴基说，低着头重新检查了一遍布鲁斯提供的坐标，“嗯，应该没错。”

“能住这样地方的人肯定身价不菲。”史蒂夫回答，他望着门廊上方的黑色大理石穹顶，心里暗暗估算这地方的价值。

巴基上前敲门，无人应答，更离奇的是当他把手伸向指纹识别器的时候，门忽然打开了。

“什么鬼。”他嘀咕道。

里头也不像有人住的样子，完全没有活人的气息。说实话，这里像一个小型机械博物馆，摆放着颇有些历史的车床和电焊枪，再往里走还有操纵台和显示屏，外加一个超大号的全息投影桌，已经非常陈旧了。靠墙的地方还摆着几个流线型的金属箱子，一人多高，缝隙里滴着冷凝水，让人联想起古老的棺材。

“他就住在这儿？”巴基无不惊讶地问。这个“他”自然是他们身份未知的拟感芯片提供者，但他们连他的性别都不知道。

“也许吧。”史蒂夫回答。他翻检着桌上的物品，没看到什么有用的。巴基走到屋子正中，从垂下的钢缆上面抹掉一堆干结的污迹。“也许我们应该开启什么。”史蒂夫望向四周，最后盯住投影桌，表情犹疑不决。

门铃忽然响了。

他和巴基都在一瞬间绷紧了脊背，互相对望，巴基用口型说“我去开”。史蒂夫慢慢后退，寻找合适的东西当武器。射钉枪也许不错，但看上去有点傻。他心想巴基应该分一把武器给自己的，这时门开启了，外头是一张苍老的脸。

“啊，下午好，巴恩斯中士——”

话音未落，巴基碰地一声关上了门。

“年轻人要懂礼貌啊。”外头的人喊道，巴基骂骂咧咧，置若罔闻。“那是谁？”史蒂夫问，“你认识？”

“麻烦人物。”巴基哼道，拉着史蒂夫想从窗子逃走。这时候人影穿透房门飘了进来，有点恐怖，因为他的膝盖以下只有半透明的虚影。“我只是个全息投影，”对方说，“而且我也没让手下人过来，所以放轻松点，巴恩斯中士，还有罗杰斯队长。”

他的话语夹杂着滋滋作响的电流音，巴基一直举枪瞄着男人的眉心，现在他稍微放低了枪口。“你来干什么？”他问，与此同时，史蒂夫也开了口，“你是谁？”

“奥利弗·N·陶拉德，国家情报主管，”对方答道，他脸上的皱纹沐浴在苍白的光线之中，史蒂夫发现他的头发里缠绕着电缆，右眼似乎也是人造义体，“我来接回二十世纪以来最伟大的士兵。”

说着，他盯住史蒂夫。后者下意识地吞咽了一下，而巴基仿佛冻住了。

“是你把史蒂夫安排在精神病院？”

“通常我们管那个叫做心理治疗中心，巴恩斯中士，何况罗杰斯队长有严重的心理创伤，我这是对他好，而你却擅自带走了他。”

“扯淡，”巴基咒骂，“你完全知道他的问题从何而来。”

陶拉德走进两步，巴基立刻回以充满敌意的视线。“别这样瞪我，当年要不是国安委和危机处理部门铁了心要放你出来，你现在还在冰柜里待着呢。”

“省省吧，”巴基冷哼，“一想到我出来时见到的是你这张脸，我还不如再回去睡上一百年。”

陶拉德刺耳地笑了，接着，他转向史蒂夫，“队长，”他露出惨白的牙齿，“你为什么要离开？我答应过你，在你退休后给你安稳的生活。我给了你最好的公寓，配备全自动家具和机器人管家，我找来最好的心理医生解决你的烦恼，可你不能因为一张记忆切断芯片，就把以前的约定抛之脑后了。”

“我不记得。”史蒂夫绷紧嘴唇。

“这位詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士一定和你说了很多过去的旧事，”陶拉德眯起眼，语调放缓，“但你要知道，他是一个杀人犯。”

巴基骂了一句什么，但陶拉德打断了他，“他杀过很多人，记录上写是六十三个，包括十八位女士，六名儿童。当然还有更多记录外的，他理应被判死刑，还能待在这里是因为美国政府的仁慈——所以，队长，你能确保他对你说的话都是真实的吗？”

“操你的！”巴基举起枪口，而陶拉德不紧不慢地抱起双臂，“你看，”他咧着嘴笑起来，“现在他想杀我了。”

“你他妈再敢说一句——”

“你这是心虚吗，巴恩斯？听着，队长，我今天没带任何人过来，这足够彰显我的诚意了。你应该回去，回到你的家，而不是在这里和骗子浪费时间。不管他和你说了什么，十句里有九句都是谎言，别忘了他曾经是个间谍，杀手，这辈子最擅长的就是花言巧语——”

史蒂夫皱起眉头。

他想的是别的事。陶拉德的用词有些微妙，他说巴基在用谎言蒙骗自己，这就说明，陶拉德不知道拟感芯片的事。

这很令人在意。

他沉默着，陷入思索，没留意到他这种反应在巴基眼里另有含义。“史蒂夫，”巴基的声调变弱了，“史蒂夫，别。”

他转向巴基，发现巴基在抖，表情写满了乞求，那双灰蓝色的眼眸就像望着最后一株救命的稻草。“嘿，”史蒂夫笨拙地迎上去，差不多是把巴基搂到了怀里，“你在想什么呢？”他轻声问，“你能不能对我有点信心？”

巴基在他身前颤抖，喉咙像是被人扼住了，“呼吸，”史蒂夫对他说，“吸气，吐气，我在这呢，我没说要走，巴基，先呼吸。”

巴基重重地把一口浊气逼出身体。

“真遗憾，”陶拉德在他们不远处叹了口气，“这应该是我最后一次尝试和平解决问题了。”

巴基感激地望向史蒂夫，有那么一瞬间他差点吻上来，但是控制住了。史蒂夫轻轻扶住他的肩膀，示意他面朝陶拉德，巴基回以点头，踏前一步，显然他们还有更重要的事情要解决。

“刚才是你的人在跟着我们？”他质问陶拉德。

“算是吧，毕竟你就像老鼠一样精于躲藏。”

“无人机是你派来的，亨利也是你干掉的？”

“有趣的联想。”对方回答，但他的眼神分明写着“是又怎样”。

“AI管理局为什么又会牵扯其中？”

“那我要问你了，巴恩斯，”陶拉德冷哼一声，“我也想知道你怎么会惹上那帮家伙。”

看样子他也不知道内情，史蒂夫心想。

“你到底想做什么？”

这回陶拉德呵呵笑了，“我为什么要告诉你，”他的笑声让人毛骨悚然。史蒂夫拉住巴基，想带他远离这个疯子，这时候陶拉德逼近了，“都问完了，对吧？”他呲牙笑着，身躯逐渐透明，“那么轮到我了，我早就说过这是我最后一次尝试和平解决问题——”

是导弹擦过空气的声音，他们惊恐对望，陶拉德的投影就在跟前消失。“跑！”巴基喊道。但能往哪里跑？史蒂夫扑上去把巴基压在身下，尖锐的噪声越来越近，他闭上眼等着死亡降临——但是无事发生。他身边传来引擎发动的嗡嗡声，还有呼啸的气浪。睁眼，“棺材”破开了，一个人形机械挡住导弹并以难以想象的高速转身冲入天空，爆炸，红色的火焰破开视野，仿佛绽放的烟火。

“钢——”他听见巴基结巴了，“钢、钢——”

没看到他说的什么“钢”，但是他们正前方的屏幕忽然亮了起来，静电噪声滋滋响了几声，一个女人的身影浮现在不远处的投影桌前，准确的说，是一个由蓝色干扰波勾勒出来的女性身体，面容就像贝壳纸一样闪烁不定。“我是星期五，”她柔声说，“前·斯塔克科技的人工智能，抱歉我来迟了一些。”

 

* * *

 

“我的创造者过世后，把他的大部分战甲藏在了这里，”星期五边说边将他们引入地下室，“而我作为这里的看守，以及唯一的知情人，理应在这里守到天荒地老。遗憾的是，二十年前，政府心血来潮想把境内所有的人工智能收编管制，我不得不经常出去躲藏。”

“你刚炸了他的战甲，”巴基调侃道，“他会生气的。”

“曾经有段时间，他以炸毁战甲为乐，”星期五语调轻快地说，“我不过是有样学样。”

来到地下空间，星期五暂时离开了，说有些东西要准备。史蒂夫注意到墙上印着巨大的字母“A”，已经有些褪色了，不知为何，这让他的心脏轻微地疼痛起来。

巴基在屋子里打转，拿起各种物件又放下。“有意思，”他嘟囔着，低头凑在一个奇怪的底座面前，那东西凹陷下去的形状像是装过一把锤子，“复仇者早就不存在了，旧基地却被遗留在地下，简直就像核阴影一样。”

核阴影。不知道为什么，史蒂夫又想起了“老者”的故事。

“巴基，”直觉让他找个新话题，“刚才那个人，所谓情报主管，你怎么会认识他？”

“他就是个神经病，”巴基抱怨，“我认识他，是因为解冻以后他就在我面前，跟我巴拉巴拉说了一堆废话，大意就是让我感谢他的恩准之类的。”

“那你为什么会解冻？”

“因为一些好笑的事，”巴基回答，接着他就自顾自笑起来了，“因为2092年那场战争，对方用了封存已久的九头蛇科技，他们被打得够呛。然后你猜怎么的，他们突然想起世界上最后一个‘九头蛇特工’正在冰箱里当速冻牛排，于是他们互相之间吵得不可开交，不知道能不能解冻这块牛排，因为牛排可能跳起来把他们全杀了。”

史蒂夫的眉头皱起来，他不觉得这很好笑。

“总之，他们还是解冻了牛排，挖掘牛排脑子里的情报，还让他上了战场。他们说，如果牛排能活下来就赦免他的罪行，说这话的时候他们其实一点都没指望牛排活着，但很遗憾，牛排做到了，把陶拉德那个老不死的气得够呛。”

“你一定是最差劲的牛排了，”史蒂夫咕哝道，“嚼不烂的那种。”

“是呀，”巴基轻笑，嘴角扬起的弧度让这个笑容变得轻佻起来，就像在和他调情。史蒂夫怔在原地，眼睁睁地看着对方走过来，差不多把他抵到了墙上，“你知道的，”巴基哑声笑着，“我最讨人厌了。”

距离……太近了，而且这回巴基是完全清醒的。史蒂夫的耳朵嗡嗡直响，等他意识到时他已经用力按住巴基的背，把他按向自己。巴基略微惊讶地挑了挑眉，似乎在怀疑他的动机。史蒂夫没给他多想的机会，闭上眼，让他们的嘴唇碰在一起。


	8. Chapter 8

最后巴基还是挣开了他，“还是算了，”他说，“和你做爱老让我觉得不对头。”

“你这样很伤人。”史蒂夫咕哝。

“没你伤得多。”巴基说，然后他看到史蒂夫的脸垮了下来。

“好啦，别生气了，”他像哄小孩一样拍拍史蒂夫的肩，笑容甜美而空虚，“只是一时气话而已，你知道的，无论如何你还是史蒂夫嘛。”

你心里绝对不是这么想的。史蒂夫腹诽。

这让他有些黯然神伤，他知道自己喜欢巴基，但明显巴基并不喜欢现在的他。巴基到底在想什么，这真的很难猜。他们之间基本没多少久别重逢后的喜悦，巴基脸上的表情也经常阴晴不定。某些时候史蒂夫觉得他有点像那些濒临灭绝的动物，成天被关在保护区里无所事事，日子过得孤单而且乏味。

星期五打断了他的思绪，她如幽灵般飘过来，悬停在他们身侧。“那么，你们找到了这里，正如他所料，”她冲他们点点头，从操作台上取出一块拟感芯片，“我可以把这个交给你们了。”

“什么意思？”巴基挑眉，“是你做了这些芯片？‘他’又是指谁？”

“你误会了，我只是受人之托而已，”她说，干扰波在她胸口平静地漾开，“至于‘他’，身份保密，你们可以把他当成一个暗中的协助者。”

“别卖关子了，”巴基上前一步，怒意沿着他的脸颊攀升，“我讨厌这种被人牵着鼻子走的感觉。”

“抱歉，是他自己不想透露。”星期五摇了摇头。

巴基怒气冲冲地吐了口气，他冲星期五竖中指，但人工智能只是浅笑着晃了晃飘浮的身躯。“你跟你的主人一样恶劣。”他抱怨道。史蒂夫不想听他们打嘴仗，他脑子里一直有个想法，不知道该不该问，也许现在是时候了。

“星期五，”他抬起头，另外两人都好奇地转向他，“你口中的那个协助者，就是巴基的雇主吧？”

巴基微微瞪眼，“你怎么知道的？”

“猜测而已，”史蒂夫分析道，“他不愿透露身份，他让你带走我，却又不把我交给什么人或者带到什么地方——虽然我对雇佣兵了解不多，但我至少知道通常的找人任务可不是这么做的。还有，他一开始就知道我们会去哪里，所以他才把第一张芯片放在亨利的藏身处。”

巴基舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，“但你要怎么解释他随时知道我们的位置，甚至能把芯片黏在披萨盒子上送过来？”

“网络，巴基，现代网络。他可能是个顶级黑客，拟感工程师，或者……我还有一个更大胆的想法，”史蒂夫沉吟片刻，“考虑到AI管理局的介入，我怀疑这个协助者就是他们在寻找的71007。”

这回连星期五都吃了一惊，史蒂夫紧盯着她，虽然人工智能和人类的表现不同，但那些蓝色的波纹变得杂乱起来，让她的脸也出现了细微的变化。“你动摇了，”他笃定地说，“这证明我没猜错。”

巴基飞快地眨着眼睛，有一瞬间，史蒂夫怀疑自己的表情让他想起美国队长。这里没有镜子，他不知道自己究竟是什么样，但他看见巴基的眼里闪烁着敬重和……痴迷。他突然想起自己在巴基眼里本来该是什么样子——一个坚定的领导者，一个温柔的情人，也可能是一个执拗的烦人精。失忆改变了他的性格，让他和这些词汇相去渐远了。平日里巴基是怎么看他的，是不是在看一个强占了美国队长身体的冒牌货？

星期五的声音把他叫回现实，“……不愧是你，”她说，然后长叹了一口气，“都猜对了，他就是71007，不久前才脱离管制。别的我也没法告诉你们更多了。”

“他到底想干什么？”巴基问道。

“他还在犹豫，”星期五又叹了一口气，“之前他很坚定，但现在他开始彷徨了。唯一能确定的就是他不会伤害你，巴基。”

巴基敏锐地眯起眼，“史蒂夫不算在内？”

“这很难说，只能是尽量。”星期五回答，“我说的是实话，你知道人工智能很少撒谎，因为撒谎要经过大量逻辑运算，会增加处理器负担。”

“通常这么强调的人自己就在撒谎。”

“行了，两位暂停一下，”史蒂夫出言打断他们，“再争下去是没有结果的，不如我们先看看新得到的芯片吧？”

 

* * *

 

“你真的愿意被那玩意儿牵着鼻子走吗？”

接上电极前，巴基问他。

史蒂夫耸了耸肩，猜想得到确认后，他反而觉得轻松不少。“星期五不是坏人，那么71007应该也不是。”

“是吗？”巴基嘲讽地哼了声，“是我记错了还是怎么的，刚刚好像有个人工智能没把你的性命当回事呢。”

“但他们保证了你的安全，”史蒂夫笑了笑，“如果什么时候我必须牺牲自己才能让你获救，那我一定会去做的。”

巴基来不及答话，拟感开启，他们像是蹦极一样冲进了虚拟空间。滚烫的沙滩迎接了他们，海浪热气蒸腾，天空蓝得好像无边无际的丝绸一样。满目都是宁谧的景象，除了海浪声甚至听不见任何声音，一个孤单的人影独自站在礁石旁边，是美国队长。

准确的说，是一个很可能已经有一百五十岁的美国队长，那张面孔依然年轻，和史蒂夫不时在镜子里见到的毫无分别。但他的眼睛蚀刻着岁月，任何人都不会再把它和他的外表联系在一起。他站在沙滩上，面向西方，生命像在他身上凝滞了，史蒂夫感觉不到任何属于生者的气息。

他的头又痛起来，一下一下地跳着，仿佛有人在撕扯他大脑周边的神经。

美国队长站了很久很久，直到黑夜降临，一寸一寸啃噬暮色。他转身，折回自己的小屋，那地方只是一幢最寻常不过的灰色建筑，单薄，冷清，没有邻居。

他们跟着美国队长进屋，走廊里堆着没拆封的家具，窗口露出空荡荡的院落。美国队长走进卧室，他的床头散落着几个相框。纸质相片在当时已经很少见了，但那里每张都是。他拿起一张合影，上面基本都是头发花白的老人。而巴基死死盯着另外一张，那是一张泛黄的旧照片，里头映出他自己的脸。

他听见巴基断断续续地喘气，仿佛忘了该怎么呼吸。

美国队长走近药柜，取出一个药瓶。一开始他们没注意上面的字，直到美国队长把整瓶药吞进嘴里。巴基发出窒息一般的声音，美国队长回到床上，像只落水的动物一般蜷缩身体。他昏睡了一会儿，然后冲进洗手间呕吐。几乎所有的毒素都被他的身体强行逼了出来，痛苦中他拧裂了洗手台，手掌涌出鲜血，几秒后却连伤口都消失不见。

“没有尽头，”他们听见美国队长喃喃自语，“永远都没有尽头。”

这时巴基走了过去——他很少干预拟感影像，因为他们都知道在这里面做什么都是白搭，但他就这样缓慢地走了过去——他蹲下，双膝跪地，就像求婚一样，接着伸出胳膊小心地搂住美国队长。这画面让史蒂夫的脑子里嗡的一声停止了机能，他想到人鬼情未了，想到时空穿越者，想到各种求而不得的爱情故事，各种荒唐的误会、离别和错过。

他的头更加痛了，鼻孔发痒，继而变得温热潮湿。一滴血落在他的衬衫上。

巴基对此一无所觉。

“永远都不知道该怎么停止，不是吗？”他搂着美国队长，声音柔软得像是梦境，“我理解你的感受，史蒂夫，我太理解你的感受了。”

美国队长一动不动，巴基紧挨着他，用那只金属手抚摸他的肩膀。

“你知道吗，我一直在战斗，因为我的身体早已习惯战斗，就像脖子上套着缰绳，被一条不存在的鞭子催着向前，向前，别停，千万别停下来。我付出了一切，甚至付出了选择死亡的权利。我只能战死，但老天始终不给我这个机会。你也一样，你这个白痴，你比我付出的还要多，你这个冥顽不灵的王八蛋，又一个七十年，完全清醒的七十年，操你的……”

而美国队长只是呆呆傻傻地望着他，他只是一个程序，他听不懂巴基在说什么。

“起初我一直在怨恨你，怨恨你离我而去。说好的一起到最后，操，甜心，凭什么你先走了，把我丢在这漫长的时光里。但现在我想通了，你有停下来的权利，我也有，知道吗，再高级的古董车也有报废的时候，我觉得……我也该休息了，我——”

他没能说完，因为史蒂夫打断了他。“别这样，”他无助地说，“别说这样的话，巴基，巴基。”

他想说还有我，我虽然比不上美国队长，但我同样爱你。然后他意识到，他永远比不上巴基想念的那个人，他只是个核阴影，是老者留下来的残骸，他谁也不是。

“抱歉，史蒂夫，”巴基转向他，微笑着强调了这一点，“我不该霸占你，用我过去的阴霾缠住你。这让你痛苦，我看得出来。这不是你该承受的，你是一个全新的人，自由的人，你的人生才刚刚开始呢。”

“也许我能恢复记忆——”

“别傻了，记忆切断是不可逆的，记得吗？”巴基笑着，表情苦涩，“这像是他会做的事，在对待自己方面，他比我狠心多了。”

史蒂夫吸着鼻子，鼻血还在往下滴，他还想说点什么，可他的头剧烈地疼起来，疼到头昏眼花，呼吸困难。他看不到巴基的脸了，准确的说，他什么都看不到了。血浸透他的衬衫，拟感影像在他的脑子里左奔右突，电钻一样滋滋作响。天啊，太疼了，他的脑袋要爆炸了，他惨叫着，感觉自己的大脑被无数把刀片撕开，然后爆炸，像电火花一样爆炸。

死寂。空白。

 

* * *

 

史蒂夫醒来，发现星期五正低头望着他。

“你可算醒了，”她看起来担心得不轻，“你知道吗，刚才有一瞬间你的脑电波完全停止活动了。”

史蒂夫眨了眨眼，下意识摸向鼻子。没有血渍，但呼吸仍带着血腥味。“发生了什么？”他问。但星期五忙着把各种仪器伸向他的脑袋，根本顾不上回答。

“就是说你差点脑死亡了，”巴基说，他坐在史蒂夫另一侧，双手垂在腿间，目光暗沉，“都是我的错，不会再发生了。”

他的声音破碎，刺痛了史蒂夫的心脏。他立马回想起拟感空间里发生的事，“不，巴基，”他拔高音调，“你没做错任何事。听着，你不能就这样放弃——”

巴基扬扬手，打断了他。“你马上就要做手术了，傻瓜，”他的声音温柔得能把人溺死在里面，“你的排异反应更严重了，星期五要把你错位的神经归位，别说话了，听话。”

手术没有任何感觉，而且快得惊人。结束以后他缠着绷带靠在担架床上，感觉伤口正在飞快的愈合，带来一阵刺痒。环顾四周，巴基倚着阳台站着，手里拿着一支徐徐燃烧的香烟，不时放到嘴边吸上一口。他从未见过巴基抽烟，这令他愈发担忧起来。

“巴基？”他轻唤。

阳台上的人回过头，笑了笑，向他走来。屋里亮着灯，他清楚地看到巴基的眼睛红得吓人，他哭过，肯定的，他简直不敢想象当巴基在未来独自醒来之后，一个人在暗处流过多少眼泪。

“我们谈谈好吗？”他柔声问。

巴基抿了抿嘴，眼神写着“不”。史蒂夫只好轻拽他的胳膊，让他慢慢靠在自己肩上，鼻腔里发出小动物一般的声音。

史蒂夫想，要是他们能一直这样下去就好了，可老天从不让他如愿。

警报响了起来。

巴基立刻起身，以惊人的速度进入备战状态。他冲到楼下，质问星期五来的人是谁。“AI管理局。”星期五说完这句话就关闭了自己的投影。有两台战甲轰鸣着启动了，巴基端起自己的枪，金属臂发出尖锐的机械校准音。

史蒂夫跑下楼来。“上去待着！”巴基冲他低吼。史蒂夫摇头说不，他拿了另一把枪准备战斗，巴基朝他翻白眼，然后该死的炮弹就轰了进来。

“他们总是喜欢炸房子吗？”史蒂夫抱怨。

巴基回以一连串诅咒，眼前烟雾弥漫，他从炸开的洞口冲了出去，史蒂夫紧随其后。无数道激光对准他们，AI管理局起码开来了三辆装甲车。星期五操纵钢铁侠的战甲对他们发射次声波，巴基趁乱射击敌方的脆弱部位。他们边战边退，互相掩护，史蒂夫好像天生就知道该怎么和巴基配合，帮他补掉一个远处的敌人后，他们的后背贴在了一起。

巴基赞许地望着他。

他朝巴基咧嘴笑了笑。

据他们不远的地方，那个曾经审讯过史蒂夫尖下巴警察在嚷嚷着什么，声音都被爆炸声盖了过去。星期五是发挥最好的一个，已经差不多把所有人都打趴下了。“快走。”她的声音传来。史蒂夫和巴基互相拽着往巷子里跑，他们肯定能跑掉的，如果头顶没有无人机跟来的话。

操他的无人机。

这绝对不是AI管理局的设备，比他们的先进多了，这玩意儿属于陶拉德。它搭载了一个口径惊人的巨炮，像烦人的蚊虫一样跟着，“我们甩不掉他！”史蒂夫说，这时巴基迅速折头，掷出什么东西打断了无人机的机翼——一把匕首，被他的金属胳膊强化过后快得像一道亮银色的闪电。周围的空气安静几秒，紧接着是光芒。

无人机自爆了。

两边的墙壁向他们压过来，他们全凭本能在跑，互相拉扯着躲开落石和砖块。其他无人机紧随其后，又是光芒，一道巨力把他撞到一边，是巴基，巴基把他推开了。他耳朵里充斥着爆炸过后的尖锐蜂鸣，等他爬起来，推开落石艰难地站稳时，巴基已经跌坐在墙角，捂着胸口，鲜血从指缝间留下。

“巴基！上帝啊别这样——”

史蒂夫扑上去，慌乱地把他放平，寻找能止血的东西。巴基抬起头，朝他无力地苦笑了一下，捂着胸口的手放开了，一个庞大的血窟窿赫然出现在那里，就像一个黑洞一样。


	9. Chapter 9

一切都像慢镜头一样，像黑白默片，像没有尽头的噩梦。

巴基望着天空，表情是前所未有的安宁。时间凝住了，黑烟滚滚的街道，呼啸的无人机，身边的一切仿佛都陷进了飓风的风眼，静悄悄地停歇下来。史蒂夫颤抖着，跪伏下来，眼泪脱离他的眼眶里沉重地往下砸，它们落在巴基的脸上、身上，绽开，就像透明的弹孔。

“抱歉，史蒂夫，”巴基气若游丝，史蒂夫几乎已经听不清他低弱的声音，“抱歉……”

“求你巴基，求你别这样对我，求你了——”他念叨着，自己都不知道自己在说些什么。他不敢搬动巴基，只能拉着他的手，眼睁睁地看着鲜血从他脆弱的身体里流逝。“有谁能帮忙吗！”他无助地望向四周，厉声喊叫，“他需要治疗，有没有人！”

空洞的爆炸声零星传来，没有人来，星期五为了阻挡无人机已经付出了全部精力。他喊了很多次，喊到声音都哑了，手上拼尽全力想要捂住伤口。没用的，他能清楚地看见巴基的血清在做无用功，内脏已经破裂了，它们根本来不及修复。

“没事的，没事的，”巴基轻轻地拍他的手，“总会有这么一天的……让我歇一歇吧，让我……”

“不，你不能——”

可巴基已经看不见他了，“天啊，好累……”他的眼神失去了焦点，“终于可以结束了……”

他的手垂下来。

史蒂夫放任自己像野兽一样吼叫。

 

* * *

 

“史蒂夫，”星期五的声音，“史蒂夫！”

史蒂夫抬起头，他看不清东西，悲恸已经完全模糊了他的眼眶，就像焚烧过后的胶片，眼前只有焦黑的斑点。“史蒂夫！”星期五喊道，“振作一点，还有办法！”

战甲迅速降落，风压吹来满面的尘土，巴基的头发在风中绵软无力地摇晃着。“他需要手术！”她仿佛机关枪一样喊着，“胶原蛋白板、人造义体和无菌手术舱，最近的解决方案在三英里外，再晚就来不及了，快来帮我！”

轰然巨响，周围的声音犹如巨石一样砸在他脑门上，把他脆弱的悲伤砸得粉碎。“我们先逃出去！”她说道，空心的战甲直接裂开，像是一个茧一样小心翼翼地包裹住巴基。但是无人机又包围上来，史蒂夫举枪还击，子弹呼啸着击碎螺旋的机翼。

“他妈的为什么CIA也会来掺一脚！”他听见AI管理局的人在不远处破口大骂，陶拉德疯得够呛，他的无人机大军就像苍蝇一样无处不在。星期五快挡不住了，对手比她快，武器比她多，史蒂夫悲哀地想到即便是斯塔克科技现在也变成了落后时代的产物。他自己也没了子弹，史蒂夫抛下枪支，从地上捡起一块金属板。熟悉的感觉，他用尽全力抛掷，看它在半空中飞旋，撞开无人机的同时发出干净利落的脆响。意义不大，因为同一台无人机很快又摇晃着升回空中。

他发出诅咒，下一秒，星期五突然把一个弧形钢条抛给他。那东西一落在他手里就自动展开，不停变化的光面组成盾牌的形状，就像阳光下的贝壳内面。

“用这个，”她急促地说，“这是我最后一件武器了。”

史蒂夫回望她，战甲已经破损，接缝处露出空荡荡的内里。唯独包裹巴基的那台尚且完好，但也不容乐观。

“我知道了，”他嘶哑地回答，“你带他走。”

“我不能离开，我在调动增援，只要再撑十五分钟——”

“不用，先救他，”史蒂夫语调坚定，他开始迎着敌人走去，“用尽一切办法救他。”

他继续向前走去，十一架无人机，四个狙击手，暗巷里大约还有七个……不，八个全副武装的人类士兵。两台装甲车，一群搞不清楚状况的AI警察，陶拉德那欠揍的全息投影躲藏在人行道尽头……好吧，就是这样了。

他把盾牌举在身前，准备迎战。

 

* * *

 

八小时后，史蒂夫在担架床上睁开眼睛。

他最先看到的是塑胶导管，就像盘绕的毒蛇一样丑陋恶心，末端埋进他的身体里。他愤怒地扯开它，断裂伴随着剧痛，他呻吟出声，一个医生立马冲上来，骂骂咧咧地要把导管接回去。

“别……他妈碰我……”他嘶哑地吼道。

“按他说的做，”一个熟悉的声音传来，陶拉德，“反正他不会死，伤口会在十分钟内愈合完毕。”

医生走开了，白色的手术袍映入史蒂夫眼帘，上面全是四溅的血——史蒂夫自己的血，让他联想起某些地下屠宰场。

“我在哪里？”他阴沉地问。

“回家的路上。”

“精神病院？”

“你非要这么理解的话我也无话可说，”陶拉德耸耸肩膀，“那是你应该去的地方。”

他不再答话，暗暗观察四周。手术室不太干净，似乎建在一辆拖车内部。非法营运的黑诊所，有意思，看来陶拉德做的事情也不是那么光鲜。“没人知道我在这里吧，”他低声说，“关押我完全是你的私人举动，没人知道我究竟是谁。”

“一针见血，不愧是美国队长，”陶拉德哼了哼，“这的确与国安委无关，但作为情报主管，如果我想调动人力解决一些‘私人事务’，那也再正常不过。”

“看来新政府已经烂到骨子里了。”

陶拉德大笑出声，“对啊，”他咧开嘴，“这就是你以之冠名的国家，怎么样，睡了一觉醒来发现世界还是那么糟糕，感想如何？”

史蒂夫不说话了。别被他激怒，他告诫着自己，接着，他开始思索。

陶拉德本人不在这里，外面也许有看守，但这一切属于隐秘行动，看守也不会太多。

他再次偷瞄四周，一张两米多长的木头桌子放在旁边，上头摆着大量设备仪器。一堆血淋淋的破布扔在角落，是从他身上裁下来的，再旁边是大量的针筒和药瓶，一把激光切割刀挂在不锈钢水池上方，处在通电状态。

机会。

但他需要先转移陶拉德的注意力。

“……你有什么目的？”他想了想，决定提问。

“没有。”

“别开玩笑了，像你这样的人干任何事情都需要个前因后果。”

“你高看我了，确实没有，罗杰斯队长，”陶拉德阴恻恻笑了，“我做这些纯粹是因为仇恨。我恨你们，你，还有冬日战士。”

“为什么恨？”

“那要问过去的你自己了。”

他说完的一瞬间史蒂夫已经站了起来，一只手穿过他的脖子，径直扯过切割刀。“你——”他话音未落，史蒂夫踢倒白色幕帘，光线被阻隔，使得他的投影如同涟漪一般颤抖波动着。楼下响起警笛声，在看守进来的前一秒，史蒂夫扑向外面的医生，切割刀架在对方脖子上。

“别过来。”他朝所有人低吼。

他知道再往里一寸，这个人脖颈以上部位就会被整齐平滑地切下来，但他不知道这里的看守是不是穷凶极恶之人，会不会对平民开枪——他赌对了，其他人只是用枪指着他。他感觉手臂有些湿润，一些不知道是什么的凝胶物质正淌下来，他赤裸的双足踩在粗糙的地面上，开始向外迈步。

头顶传来机械校准音。

是屋里的器械动了起来，操纵台，无影灯，装着针管的手术刀金属吊臂。它们如蜈蚣般扭动着，伸向屋里的其他人。惊呼声夹杂稀里哗啦的巨响，看守纷纷倒地，触手臂伸向史蒂夫的时候他本能地把怀中的医生推了出去，对方踉跄两步，被一个镀铬的大号烧瓶凭空飞起正中后脑，两眼一翻晕得彻底。

世界一下子清净下来。一旁的显示屏发出滋滋电流声，“史蒂夫，”陌生的男声响起，“跟我走，车在外面。”

“你又是谁？”

“幻视，以前你认识我，”对方回答，“巴基在我这里。”

 

* * *

 

史蒂夫坐上副驾，旁边的驾驶位空空如也，但汽车的底部气囊已经开始充气。二十秒后，地心引力把史蒂夫狠狠压在坐垫上，窗外，蓝天像鳞片一样剥落，他们穿过了人造保护膜，来到被一氧化碳和硫化物包裹的大气层之中。

“我记得布鲁斯说你死了，”史蒂夫对着空气咕哝，“把自己格式化了。”

“我的肉体确实死了，我把它和旺达安葬在一起，”说着，他面前的空气扭曲了，幻视把自己投影成一个巴掌大的半身像，正冲他微笑，“但你要知道，杀死一个人工智能是一件很困难的事，格式化有一定效果，但不够好。”

“我有点晕。”史蒂夫没好气道。

“哪方面的晕？”

“被你们折腾来折腾去的晕。我两百岁了，请对老古董好一点，多谢了。”

幻视摇头笑起来。

史蒂夫盯着仪表盘，沉默了几十秒。“你是71007？”他问。

“很遗憾我不是，”幻视微笑，“但我正在带你去见他。”

“巴基和他在一起？”

“对。”

“巴基还好吗？”

“还在昏迷，不过他会好起来的。”

史蒂夫微微松了口气。行吧，他就要见到这一切的罪魁祸首了，如果有可能的话他会朝那家伙脸上狠狠来一拳。人工智能没有实体？没关系，总之他会给他点颜色看看的。

 

* * *

 

两小时后他们降落，面前的建筑是个废弃的胶囊旅馆，里头都是一间一间的小格子，看起来很不舒服，有点像停尸间。史蒂夫想如果他们敢把巴基安顿在这种格子里，那他一定要好好发一通脾气。好在没有，巴基躺在柜台后面的长沙发上，眼睛紧闭，头顶悬着输液袋。

史蒂夫盯着他看了好一会儿，心电图规律地向前走着，仪表上显示出各种数字，三条导管往内流，一条向外，引出淡黄色的排泄物。整个画面让他反胃，更让他恐慌，他后退了两步，闭上眼，冷汗直流。

“呼吸，史蒂夫，把空气吐出来，”幻视的声音，“他没事，但是你要过度呼吸了。”

“他确定没事？”

星期五的投影出现在旁边，“他没事，我们做了重建手术，受损的器官被人工义体取代，我们用海豚肌腱替换了他缺失的肌肉，它们融合得很好。”

那些词汇就像锯子，锯得史蒂夫的脑袋嘎吱作响。“好吧，”他哑声说，“好吧。”

他转身面向墙壁，等身体的颤抖平息下来。“那个人工智能在哪里？”他想起自己来这里的另一个目的，“带我去见他。”

“他在里间，”星期五说，“但是进去的时候要小心。”

“什么意思？”

“他制造了一个拟感空间，一开门你就会掉进去。没别的了，注意这个就好。”

“好。”史蒂夫咬着牙说。然后他头也不回地朝着里间走去，拉开大门，眩晕席卷而来，他开始下坠。

 

* * *

 

黑色的印刷字体闯入眼帘，“纽约时报，1950年8月”，报纸被风卷走，蝴蝶一样上下翻飞。阳光灿烂，人群吵吵闹闹，灰白色的鸽子沿着圆弧形的教堂穹顶打转。一个妇女絮絮叨叨走过去，“电影票20美分，他们怎么不去抢？”棕红色的砖房像火柴盒一样整整齐齐的立在道旁，老爷车在路上行驶，排气管吐出浓浓黑烟。一个帽子上插着百合花的姑娘站在商店门口，她凝望着木质广告栏，上头写着“布鲁克林最好的裁缝铺”。

到处都是人，快活的男孩，步履轻盈的女孩。杂货店、干洗店、理发店，一个老人往邮筒里放入信件，一个男孩买柠檬雪糕，一时疏忽，裤兜里的硬币叮叮当当掉了一地。餐厅人声鼎沸，玻璃门内飘出食物的香气，还有刀叉与碗碟的磕碰声。连角落的杂草都是活的，鲜绿色的。明媚的阳光晃得他眼晕，他停下来，眺望水面上的布鲁克林桥。

世界忽然安静了。

他回头，看到背后的场景分裂成无数细小的马赛克，它们像鱼群那样散开，一个接着一个，前赴后继地腾出一个巨大的空洞。有人从空洞里走出来，看清对方的面孔时，史蒂夫的内脏开始下沉。上帝，这不是真的。这不是——

“你好，我是71007，”对方停在他跟前，微笑，金发在阳光里熠熠闪烁，“这可能会让你觉得别扭，不过……我的另一个名字是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

美国队长像个向导，告诉他这里的一切是如何根据历史模型和他自己的记忆构建。他制造框架，拟感系统填补细节。“即便是虚拟人物也有喜怒哀乐，还会触发各种随机事件，”他指向一对正在争吵的夫妇，“就像真实的世界。”

史蒂夫回过身，街道已经消失了，四分五裂的马赛克如同一个旋转的万花筒。碎片涌现过来，他们脚下的土地如蒙太奇一般变化，转眼侵吞了现在的空间。一片落叶拂过头顶，史蒂夫仰起脸，看到铅灰色的浓云凭空浮现，布鲁克林变成空无一人的金黄旷野，周围的模型很快渲染完毕，不仔细看的话，根本连过程都看不出来。

“进屋吧。”美国队长对他说。

他们在椅子上坐下，美国队长给他倒了咖啡，而他还在左右四顾，暗暗惊叹拟感空间的真实性。“在这个世界里，空间和时间的主观维度可以无穷大，”美国队长端起杯子抿了一口，“说它是另一个宇宙也不为过。”

“可里面只有你一个人。”

“算是吧，”美国队长耸了耸肩，“星期五和幻视偶尔来陪我，你是第三个进来的。”

“到底发生了什么？”

“很难解释，”美国队长回答，然后他抬起一只手，手心里凭空出现一张芯片，“最后一块拼图。”

他有些怀疑地盯着它。

“上次我进去的时候，差点死在里头，”他说，“我不想再来一次了。”

美国队长发出叹息，“放心吧，它现在不会让你头痛了。”

“所以那是你能控制的？”史蒂夫敏锐地抬起头来。

美国队长笑得非常无奈，“你果然是我，”他说，“所以我只能回答——是的，你的头痛和我有关。但不会再发生了。”

姑且信他一次，史蒂夫想。接着，美国队长把芯片嵌在一扇凭空出现的门上——也对，这里是拟感空间，发生什么都不稀奇。“去吧，”他转朝史蒂夫，“去见证最后。”

就像潘多拉的盒子，史蒂夫想，然后开启了门。

 

* * *

 

美国队长望着西边。

海浪拍打他的脚踝，他岿然不动，像一座雕像。几分钟后，他折回家里。未拆封的家具仍然堆在走廊，院子也依旧空空如也。史蒂夫望向日历，时间比他和巴基上次过来推后了六个月。美国队长走进浴室，打开镜子背后的柜子。

没有药物了。里头只有剃须刀。

房间里回荡着刀片运转的嗡嗡声。

洗净泡沫，他盯着镜子。史蒂夫像个鬼魂一样站在后方，他无法解读对方此刻的眼神，那双湛蓝色的眼睛现在像沼泽一样幽暗，深不可测。

美国队长离开浴室，走进客厅，把所有的窗帘都拉上，像个特工一样检查了桌椅和地板之间的缝隙。然后他才开灯，雪亮的灯光破开开来，落在墙角放置的机械零件上。史蒂夫因为惊讶而倒退了一步，那本应该是一些很常见的设备，但太多了，又被拆得支离破碎，活像一条被开膛破肚的鱼。

美国队长走过去，在地上铺开手写的图纸。他制作得很慢，看起来非常不擅长这些，但他能坚持，如果有必要的话，他可能会不吃不喝一直制作下去，直到累死。

因为专注，他的脸渐渐扭曲在一起，似乎有些狰狞。

 

* * *

 

他又望着西边。

海面平静无波，他没有点灯，在一团漆黑中把气垫船推进海里。他在等待，一边无声地漂流一边等待，直到海岸几乎看不见了，小镇的路灯完全消失在阴影里，他才起身，迅速开启了引擎。

一小时后，船身仍在浪潮中颠簸。他皱眉，擦去溅到仪器上的水珠，将一个简陋的、疑似自制定位器的喇叭口装置对准了西边，按下按钮，仪器发出滴滴答答的怪声。他仔细听着那声音，又调试了十几次。突然黑暗中浮出一道光亮，接着，一幢圆形建筑的投影出现在甲板正中。

他旋转着投影，不时放大、缩小。光线映入眼瞳，反射出蛛网般的层层波纹。直到某一刻投影颤抖起来，锯齿状的干扰波浮现，很快，影像消失了。

美国队长发出一声诅咒。

他重新开始调试，不时瞟向海平面，似乎是在担心太阳升起，时间不够。忽然，一旁的通讯设备滋滋响了几声，“往西北边转半个罗经点，队长。”

“幻视？”美国队长蹙眉。

“是我，”那个声音回答，“信号接收附加器少了41千赫，让我来帮你。”

设备自动挪了几寸。“好了。”幻视说。下一秒，建筑投影再度出现在他们身前。

“我以为你死了。”美国队长说。

“我也以为，”幻视叹息，“结果并不是这么回事，我的肉体死了，精神漂浮在电子讯号里。”

“发生了什么？”

“很难解释。我只能说，作为一个魔法和科学混杂的人工智能，想死，没那么容易。”

沉默蔓延开来。

“你过得不好。”幻视说。

“嗯哼。”

幻视望向西方，“你想去找他？”

“嗯哼。”

“这太难了。”

“我不在乎。”

幻视紧盯着他，“你会死的。”

“我不在乎。”

“……这不像你。”

“什么才像我？”美国队长的语气突然变得暴躁起来，“站在众目睽睽之下，身披星条旗，永远都那么光辉、正义、从不犯错？”

幻视的投影抱起双臂。

“我花了一辈子拯救世界，也花了一辈子为他奔走，”美国队长说，“我努力做‘正确’的事，也努力为他洗刷罪名，我想也许有朝一日，公正会降临，人们能意识到他是被冤枉的，但是他们没有。”

他用力攥起拳头，又慢慢松开，“那么只能我自己来了。”

沉默。

只剩下平稳的浪涛声。

幻视又叹了口气，“你知道挡在你面前的会是什么，对吧？”

“你想说‘一群人类士兵’？”

“一群无辜的人，队长，一群忠于职守的人，一群你一直努力去保护、为之战斗的人。但现在，”他瞥了一眼甲板上堆放的武器，“你要背叛他们了。”

美国队长不答话。

“一个受万人敬仰的超级英雄，为自由和正义付出了一生，他最后做的一件事却是劫狱，为此不惜代价。人们会怎么想？”

“谁在乎他们怎么想，”美国队长大笑起来，“你所说的英雄已经死了，被漫长的两百年人生活活折磨死了，现在就算有人想把我的尸首挂在城墙上让万人唾骂，我也不在乎了。”

“反正，都已经是最后了。”

他再度拿起仪器，眼神是恐怖的决绝，“就让我当个彻头彻尾的叛徒吧。”

 

* * *

 

行动当日，史蒂夫站在门边，看着美国队长一点点打包屋里的东西。他把相片归置在纸箱里，烧掉所有证物，写了一封遗书放在桌上，把盾牌放在墙角。

他锁上屋子大门，走向海边，故意让别人看到。他站在最远的那块礁石上，取下最后的随身物品放在脚边，一串钥匙、一部电话，还有他和詹姆斯·巴恩斯的狗牌。

他跳入乱流中。

警车和救护车赶到的时候，他已经游出数百里，不到万不得已的时候绝不上浮换气。深夜，他挖出埋在海床上的武器，静悄悄地在监狱码头上了岸。

他勒晕门边的守卫，爬进通风管，从几十个守卫头顶经过却连眉头都不皱一下。他混进电梯，一路向下，这里戒备森严，就算他能成功潜入也极难带着巴基一起逃脱。而且巴基还需要时间解冻，解冻以后可能根本帮不上忙，但是美国队长从来没有半点犹豫，他好像想都没想过这些——

史蒂夫突然明白过来。

这是一个任务，最后一个任务。对，就是这样了，巴基说他们这些人永远不知道该如何停止，永远得不到解脱。这就是美国队长的选择，他不能自杀，但他可以战死。

不成功，便成仁。

晕倒的守卫被发现了，警报响了。

他加快速度，直奔地下。路上为了避免暴露，他杀了人，也就在杀人的那一瞬间，他脸上面具一般的冷硬表情松动了一下，接着，他痛苦地咬紧了牙关。

继续前行。

冷冻仓近在眼前了，他快步上前，贪婪地望着冰霜后面的面孔。他们又有多少年没见面了？五十年？六十年？他猛地吐出一大口气，跑向发电机。正在这时他背后响起枪声，子弹击中他的右腿，他跌倒了。

大队人马冲了进来。

 

* * *

 

美国队长只做了一件事，他掏出手枪冲着自己的太阳穴，没有半点犹豫。但他还是慢了一步，专为犯人准备的电击束具从天而降，他惨叫着，手枪脱手，沿着光滑的地面滑出很远。

陶拉德走进来。

他比史蒂夫见过的样子要年轻，不是全息投影，也没有电阻缠在他的发丝里。“我知道你会来，”他对美国队长说，“从你定居在尤里卡的时候我就猜到了，你迟早会来。我一直在等你，队长。”

他抬起一只手，电击停止了。

美国队长艰难地撑起身子，却又被束具强压下去。“你是谁？”他嘶哑地说。

“奥利弗·N·陶拉德。”对方微笑起来，“我们谈谈，怎么样？”

 

* * *

 

“你知道，他现在还算是活着的，大概，”陶拉德从美国队长面前穿过，捡起那把手枪，对准冷冻仓的玻璃，“但这一枪下去就不知道会怎么样了。”

美国队长抽了一口气，“不，”他低吼，“不。”

“那你得好好考虑一下我的提议，”陶拉德弯起嘴角，“留下来，继续为国效力，你天生就是做这个的，没人能比你做得更好。”

他蹲在史蒂夫面前，打量他混着血污的金发，“外面不太安定，如果战争真的爆发，你会派上大用场的。”

“我不过是一个实验室出品的怪物，”美国队长嘶声说，“我能做什么？”

“是啊，对国家而言，你的力量微乎其微，”陶拉德眨眨眼，“可对我而言就不一样了。”

“什么意思？”

“看你受苦，能给我带来巨大的精神满足，”他讥讽地笑着，“想知道原因吗？那是一件非常有历史渊源的小事情，你还记得2014年的华盛顿事件吗？”

美国队长挣扎了一下。

“我的父母，都是很优秀的飞行员，他们为神盾局效力——这个名字真古老，不是吗？那天，他们执行一项重要任务，为了拦下空中的天空母舰，这时候，有个杀手出现了。”

他顿了顿，满意地看到美国队长的眼睛睁大，“是的，就是你想的那个人。他袭击了我母亲所在的飞机，往机舱里扔了一颗手雷。接着，他走向我父亲，往他的脑袋上开了一枪，用那只金属手硬生生把他拖出来，然后扔了他，就像扔开什么恶心的垃圾一样。”

“这样一个人，居然有人觉得他无辜？史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你为他做的一切我都看在眼里，谁能想象美国队长光鲜亮丽的身份下面竟然如此卑劣，你为一个杀人犯辩护，”他扭住他的脖子，往他的肚子上狠狠来了一拳，“还妄图救他的命？”

美国队长只是沉默。

“你所做的一切都让我恨之入骨，比起冬兵，我更恨你，”陶拉德松开他，又开启了电击，似乎非常满足看他在地上嘶喊抽搐的模样，“但你知道吗，我其实是个非常慷慨的人，慷慨到了不计前嫌的地步，所以，我不会杀你，我甚至会帮你解脱。”

说完，他站了起来，“等电击结束，带他去手术室。”他最后瞥向地上的人，“我会让你活下去，让你一直活着，一直像个白痴一样被人使唤，没有人认识你，也没有人能救你，你会忘了你是谁，而且永远、永远别再想记起你爱过的一切。”

 

* * *

 

“是幻视帮了我。”

突然响起的声音吓了史蒂夫一跳。

拟感之中，他看到美国队长被拖上手术台，几次挣扎爬起，又被束具拽回。他那濒死的吼叫始终回荡在室内，让史蒂夫脊背发凉，双手像痉挛一样颤抖不休。

“是幻视黑入了他们的操控台，在记忆被销毁前转移了数据。但他也不知道该如何安置我，只能把我做成一个记忆体，就像一张封闭的硬盘，可以被读取，但不能被写入。”

说着，美国队长出现在他身边，脸上挂着苦涩的笑意，“我的外观，差不多就是一个巴掌大的盒子。幻视找到了星期五，他们轮流保管我，后来政府突然开始搜寻未被监管的人工智能，一时疏忽，我被警察带走了。”

“有意思的是，AI管理局的工作人员竟然没弄懂我是什么，只好把我当成最普通的人工智能处理。他们给我编号，叫我71007，直到前段时间幻视重新找到我，把我弄了出来。”

“那时我才知道巴基已经被赦免了，而你还活着。”

场景又切换了，他们回到了布鲁克林，坐在一家露天咖啡馆的阳伞下。美国队长拿起桌上的报纸，轻轻把它对折起来。

“我的第一个念头，是想告诉巴基，我没有自杀。可AI警察紧追不舍，我只能靠星期五带着我不停地躲避。我委托幻视，让他想办法把你和巴基带到我这里来。中途出了很多岔子，陶拉德也跑来了，这家伙居然活了一百多岁真让我意外。”

“他植入了义体。”

“是吗？原来如此，你已经和他打过交道了。”

“那些拟感芯片是……？”

“是试验品，”美国队长低声道，“关于这个，我要向你道歉。星期五在里面加入了皮层引信，想借此刺激你的海马体，迫使你有朝一日足以接纳我的入侵。但我看到你晕倒后巴基的样子就后悔了，伤害你等于伤害巴基，我怎么会忘了这一点？所以，我放弃了。”

他耸耸肩，折完了纸飞机，他把它递给旁边眼巴巴观望的孩子。

“不得不承认，这地方已经很不错了，”说着，他望向四周，金色的阳光下，所有的街道和建筑都美得不真实，“我尽量还原了我喜欢的事物，其实我完全可以创造一个虚拟的巴基待在这里陪我，但我没这么做——有点太傻了，不是吗？”

史蒂夫吞咽了一下，一股难以言说的窒息感正顺着他的胸腔攀援，“你……”他犹豫道，“你在这里……感觉怎么样？”

“没什么感觉，”美国队长摇头微笑，“硬要说的话，你知道幻肢痛吗？”

史蒂夫点点头。

“截肢者的胳膊没有了，大脑感觉它仍在，从而引发疼痛。但现在我没有连躯干都没有了，只剩一堆漂浮在拟感空间里的数据。当我尝试聚精凝神时，我确实会有一种恍惚的痛感，但更多的是虚无，灵魂离体的那种虚无。”

呼吸变困难了，仿佛有一只手钳住了史蒂夫的喉咙。

美国队长转头看着他，他知道自己看起来一定很奇怪，对方表现得越是镇定，他就越是难受。“别这副表情，”美国队长叹息着说，“看到我的脸出现这样的表情，真是奇怪极了。”

史蒂夫窘迫地低下头。

美国队长又笑了，“我想，陶拉德自以为他在复仇，可他做的也未必是一件坏事。”

“还不够糟吗？”史蒂夫反问他。

“相信我，我这辈子遇到过无数更糟的事情，巴基掉下去算是一件，我在二十一世纪醒来算是一件，其他的嘛，还差了点。”

史蒂夫哼了声。

美国队长站起来，绕过桌子走到他身边，“你和我不一样了，”他诚恳地说，“你是一个全新的我，一个更加年轻的、自由的我，我可没办法替代这样的你活下去，何况……”

“何况什么？”

“何况外面对我已经没有吸引力了，”他轻笑起来，但他的眼神依然镇静，平静无波，“我活得太久，见得太多。我太累了，你知道吗？对我这样的人来说，最大的愿望，只是找到一个可供安歇的归宿。”

史蒂夫张了张嘴，又闭上了。

“就把巴基交给你吧，你会照顾好他的，对吗？”

“可我……”

“你爱他吗？”

“是的我爱他，”史蒂夫几乎在抢答了，“可是——”

“那就够了，”美国队长苦涩地笑着，“那就够了。”

没等他再开口，脚下凭空出现一个无底洞，他开始自由落体，美国队长的身影在面前急剧缩小。“等等！”他大喊，可是大门关闭了，拟感空间已经狠狠推开了他。


	11. Chapter 11

“天啊你可算出来了。”星期五慌慌张张地迎上来。之所以觉得她慌张，是因为她那由无数波纹和弧光组成的面孔闪烁得相当不正常。史蒂夫仓促地看了一眼四周，幻视似乎不见了，几台战甲把守着旅馆的出入口，令人不安的探照灯晃动着照亮了玻璃上的污迹，他听到直升机翼拍打空气的呼呼声。

“来了多少人？”史蒂夫警觉起来，“AI管理局还是陶拉德？”

“我猜都来了。”

“他呢？”屋里响起另一个虚弱的声音，是巴基，巴基醒了，他还躺在那张担架床上，输液管滴答作响。

“他在里面吗？”他拔掉管线，摇摇晃晃地撑起上半身。他跌倒了，史蒂夫上前扶住他，但他拍开了史蒂夫的手。

“他是不是在里面？”

这回语气急切了许多，史蒂夫吞咽一下，不知道该如何回答。“你现在的身体状况不能进去！”星期五喊道，而老天啊巴基看起来已经什么都顾不得了，史蒂夫横抱住巴基的腰，巴基开始用几乎要吃人的目光死瞪着他，“别挡我的道！”

“我向他保证过——”

“别挡我的道！”

史蒂夫松开了手。还是不行，他做不到，在见证过那一切以后他更加确信他不是巴基需要的人。巴基推开他，跌跌撞撞地走向紧闭的房门，开门的一瞬间他的身体颓然倒下，精神落入虚空，进入“那个人”所在的地方。

“准备迎战！”幻视的声音出现在扩音器里，“该死的，巴基呢？”

“进去了。”史蒂夫说，抱起巴基的身躯重新安放在担架上。他花了几十秒稳定心神，总会发生的，他不能期望什么，他必须明白他对巴基的所有欲念都来自那个人临别赠与。脑子里有些模糊的场景在跳跃，空房间里蒸腾的酒精和热气，巴基的吻，巴基手里的透明药片，醒醒，醒醒，该战斗了。

他做了个深呼吸，绷紧脊背，拿起武器。

 

* * *

 

布鲁克林。

太阳逐渐西沉，金色笼罩着街道，房屋两侧的灯光同时亮了起来。巴基加快步伐，穿过匆匆行走的行人，当海岸出现的时候他凝视着遥远的曼哈顿岛怔神了片刻，就好像被那古老的繁华猛地击中了心脏。“你真是疯了，”他喃喃自语，“你真是疯了，史蒂夫罗杰斯。”

眼睛刺痛，身体发僵，再次前行时他的步履变得像梦游一般虚浮。堤岸边，一排空空荡荡的长椅，一个萧瑟的背影独坐在其中一张椅子上，面对夕阳，头发反射出稀薄的金色。汽船驶过，烟囱里涌出浓浓灰雾，整个场景就像挂在美术馆的一幅画。

巴基走过去。

史蒂夫低着头，用铅笔在素描本上随意勾勒着什么。巴基在他身边坐下来，史蒂夫这才有所感知，素描本滑脱了手，啪地一声坠落在地。

“巴基？”

他迟疑着抬头，那副表情就跟一百年前一样，完全一样。一股近乎崩溃的狂喜在巴基的体内游走，他发现他忘了本来想说的话，“是我，”他只能挤出这几个字，“我回来了。”

他们重重地拥抱在一起，几乎要把对方撞到地上去。“巴基。”史蒂夫声音哽咽。他们接吻，胸腔紧贴着，近乎要挤碎骨骼进到对方身体里去。“但是你不应该来的，”史蒂夫把他们的嘴唇分开半寸，巴基气愤地凑上去，又狠狠吻了他。史蒂夫呜咽起来，如鲠在喉，“我不能，我不能……”

“你这个混蛋，”巴基语气强硬，“你永远别想替我拿主意，永远，别想。”

 

* * *

 

子弹如同密集的狂风，转眼就席卷了这个小小的胶囊旅馆。有意思的是，陶拉德的无人机大军和AI管理局的装甲车突然开始对峙，因为他们认定对方干扰了自己的任务。“对面的人听好了——”装甲车里传来尖下巴的声音，“请你们立即撤退，立即撤退。重复一遍，立即撤退——”

没用的，他们用枪互相指着，场面紧张之余还带了点荒唐。史蒂夫躲在坍塌的墙壁背后，用门柱和钢架当掩体，他身边躺着昏迷的巴基，星期五降落下来，像上次一样把巴基的身体吞进战甲里。“他还不打算出来吗？”她问。

史蒂夫摇了摇头，“我有种感觉……这才是他想要的。”

星期五怔了怔，随即叹息。没等他们再说什么，一声恐怖的吼叫打破了平静，庞大的绿色身影从天而降，摧枯拉朽，把所有敌人震得抱头逃窜。

 

* * *

 

拟感空间颤抖起来，布鲁克林像拼图一样四分五裂，原始的建模和数据网向外蔓延。“外面出事了，”史蒂夫不安地望着天空，“你该走了。”

“然后把你丢在这里？别开玩笑了，谁知道你又会躲着我几年。”

“我很抱歉，但是——”

“以后再解释，”巴基说着，苦笑延伸到他的嘴角，“我知道我离开的那些日子，你一定不好过。”

他们面面相觑了很久，久到建模重新被渲染，市民一个个浮现，布鲁克林又变得像往常一样热闹。一只海鸥落在巴基脚边，接着是第二只，第三只，他抬手，手心凭空出现一块面包，被他揉碎了洒向身边的小鸟。

“嘿，”他转朝史蒂夫，笑起来，“你这里的代码还挺容易篡改的。”

“我从来不会对你设防。”史蒂夫叹息，脸上的表情写着他又要开始老生常谈，固执的混蛋，“这里只是一堆数据，我也不是一个活人，你在这里只会感到漫长的时光带来的痛苦——你应该出去，去找另外那个我。”

“你居然要把我往外推了，”巴基眨眨眼，“就像我把你推给卡特吗？你在报复我？”

“我没有——”

“别试图说服我，”巴基制止他，“我不会走的。还有，所谓漫长的时光，我感受得还不够多吗？”

“这不一样，”史蒂夫急迫地说，“你不明白，巴基，这里没有尽头，这里什么都不是——”

巴基走近他，拥抱他，再次把他们的体温狠狠揉到一起，“确实不一样，不一样的地方在于你在这里。至于‘尽头’，上帝啊，你还记得你对我说过什么吗？”

“陪你到最后？”

“对，陪你到最后。”

 

* * *

 

浩克给他们带来了绝大优势，星期五和幻视都用不着出手了。史蒂夫忙着去找另一个自己，他拨开翻倒的拟感设备，摸索那个黑漆漆的硬盘。“抱歉了，”他把硬盘塞进夹克内衬的口袋，“我保证我会找到更好的地方安置你。”

星期五带着巴基急速飞来，“我给你找到一辆摩托车，”她喊，“就在门外，快点，浩克快把周围全砸烂了。”

他跳上摩托，疾驰而去，炮火一下子就被甩在后头。他不确定自己要去哪里，星期五还没跟上来，周围全是漆黑的夜色。硬盘沉甸甸地坠在胸口，他突然有个奇妙的念头，觉得以后该由他来保管它。他可以带着那个人去很多地方，还有巴基，也许他可以一辈子当他们两个的守护使者，反正，这结局也算不错了——

陶拉德站在面前。

他一个急刹，翻身下车。“史蒂夫罗杰斯，”陶拉德的脸扭曲着，牙齿都快咬碎了，“史蒂夫罗杰斯！”

他走来，带着他的无人机大军，“你为什么不肯束手就擒？”

史蒂夫同样迎着他走过去，握着星期五送他的盾牌。“你不过就想找美国队长复仇么？”他冷冷道，“这样的人想必他每年都会见到两三个，可怜，又可笑。”

“你他妈又有什么资格——”

“我也许没资格，但他有，”史蒂夫继续向前，沉重的硬盘紧贴他的胸口，“他是个人，他也会憎恨，如果他想要你这种自以为是的复仇，那么他从一开始就这么做了，拆烂那个法庭，毁掉那些把他的爱人送进地狱的人物，但是他没有，他选择相信正义，尽管正义最后背叛了他。”

“所以，和他比起来，”他挤出微笑，“你只不过是一条被仇恨吞噬理智的可怜虫。”

话音刚落，陶拉德就扑了上来，他丧失了理智，用他的无人机发疯一样狂轰乱炸。闪避，格挡，闪避，手腕震得生疼，盾牌上的光弧嘶嘶作响。头顶传来呼啸——星期五，接着地面开始乱颤。广告牌砸下来，路灯被拦腰撞断，浩克赶来了，像是驱赶蚊子一样挥舞着双臂，所有的子弹打在他身上都不痛不痒，他抓向无人机，把他们一个个拍扁，啪，啪。

“你们会付出代价！”陶拉德嘶吼，导弹的轰鸣盖过了他的声音，爆炸，烟雾，火光。他的身影消失了，一架无人机摇晃着调转机翼。“他要跑了！”幻视的声音从高音喇叭里传出来，浩克追上去，星期五紧随其后。半空突然出现一道猩红色的激光瞄准光束，没有对准他们，而是对准了逃跑的无人机，子弹紧随其后，轰，戛然而止的吼叫。

安静。

装甲车缓慢驶来，“这他妈是个什么鬼玩意儿，”他们听见尖下巴喃喃自语，后者跳下车顶，用脚拨拉着无人机的碎片，“算了，对面的人听好了——交出你们手上的人工智能——”

浩克从天而降，重重给了他们的装甲车一耳光。

 

* * *

 

“你知道吗，我和外面那个你上过床。”

“天啊，巴基，”史蒂夫的脸涨红了，“你一定要说这个吗。”

他们“租”了套房子，想要在楼下开个小餐馆。巴基表示绝对不会有人来的，史蒂夫说他们可以作弊，让整个社区爱上他们胡乱做的通心粉。“那样就没意思了。”巴基没好气道。

“反正我不用担心这些，”史蒂夫笑着说，“我独自生活了这么久，早就把自己培养成大厨了。”

“而我这几年都在靠压缩食品过活，”巴基嘀咕道，出于报复，他决定继续和史蒂夫聊外面发生的事，“我和他睡了两次，说真的，他的技术跟你一样糟糕。”

史蒂夫长叹，“听起来仿佛我被我给绿了。”

“你知道并不是这么回事就行了。”

门铃响了。“欢迎光临。”巴基欢快地说，但进来的人看起来非常犹豫，好像不确定自己该不该出现在这里。巴基看到他的金发，咧嘴笑了，转身把史蒂夫往后推了推。

“为什么我要回避？”史蒂夫抱怨。

“因为我怕我现在就绿了你——开玩笑啦！我得跟他出去一趟，动个小手术，你知道的。”

“别再回来了。”

“想都别想。”巴基哈哈笑着，关上了店门。

 

* * *

 

手术本身不复杂，难在要找到第二块记忆切断芯片。为此他们集体去了哈瓦那，躲避AI管理局和陶拉德的人手。整个过程花费了两个月，这段时间里巴基一直在沉睡，没人试图把他从拟感空间里唤醒，他们都知道，这是巴基自己的选择。

直到芯片得手，器材就位，史蒂夫才成了那个进入拟感的人。他带出巴基，将他送到手术台上。六小时后，布鲁斯抹去额上的汗水宣布手术成功。史蒂夫推门进去，看到巴基安静地躺在床上。他的头上罩着网纱，一条荧光闪烁的管线透出里头的蓝色内芯，它连接着巴基的后脑，另一端则是幻视所控的操作台。

一天以后，幻视把另一个硬盘交给史蒂夫。

又过了一天，巴基醒了，先是茫然四顾了一圈，然后他看到了史蒂夫，嘴角咧了咧。这笑容对史蒂夫来说有些陌生，它不是一个苦笑，而是过去的巴基很少展露的、调情一般的笑容。

史蒂夫有些飘飘然。

“为什么我的腿又酸又麻？”

“因为你差不多躺了两个月，”史蒂夫回答，“还有什么不舒服吗？”

“没有，帅哥，”巴基又笑了，“我的头发呢？”

“会长出来的，”史蒂夫感觉脸颊有些发热，“反正你怎样都好看。”

巴基又朝他挤了挤左眼，接着他的表情凝滞了，眼神放空，经过筛选与剪辑的记忆开始涌入他的脑海。“哦，操，”他咕哝一声，“我想起来怎么回事了，我把我自己给清空了？为了一些——我也记不起来是什么鬼的乱七八糟的破事？”

“以后慢慢再给你解释，嗯……”史蒂夫小心翼翼地放轻了语气，“你还认得我吧？”

“你叫史蒂夫，”巴基哼道，“而我是个雇佣兵，你是我的任务。”

“没错，但你的任务完成了。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

 

* * *

 

痊愈之后，巴基接着做雇佣兵。史蒂夫也选了同样的职业，他不觉得这有什么不好，他可以当巴基的搭档，陪他一起去世界各地。一开始他担心巴基后悔当初的决定，不过他显然多虑了。抛下重担的巴基完全变成了一个自在洒脱的人，笑容灿烂，酷爱调情，脑子里堆满糟糕的笑话。史蒂夫为此大大松了一口气，显然，他更爱这样的巴基。

半年后，他小心翼翼地向巴基提出了约会邀请，巴基爽快答应了。

很快他们成了如胶似漆的一对。

这天，他们在法兰克福停下小憩。虚拟的天空明亮而蔚蓝，巴基终于注意到了史蒂夫一直视作珍宝的两个硬盘。“我早就想问了，”他好奇地凑过来，“里头是什么？”

史蒂夫犹豫片刻，等他意识到时，他已经脱口而出。

“爱情。”

巴基眨眨眼，显得一知半解。史蒂夫想有朝一日他会带巴基进去看看，见见里面的人，也不做别的，就聊聊天，听那两个脾气古怪的老家伙念叨几百年前的旧事。说真的，他们越来越像他的家人了，不过他不会承认的，那听起来怪怪的，嗯，这一切都超级怪的。

算了，管他呢。

 

END


End file.
